La famille c'est sacré
by seleneealicesly007
Summary: AU, Salazar et sa famille sont de retour pour le meilleur et pour le pire (surtout le pire mais c'est une affaire de point de vue). Voldemort et Dumbledore n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! Le cauchemar ne fait que commencer pour eux. Ou comment les deux dernières années à Hogwarts changent avec l'arrivée de cinq nouvelles en sixième année. attention au changement d'allégeance...
1. Chapter 1: la famille c'est sacré

**_B_**ien le bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Sélénée Sylverwood. Vu comme ça mon nom ne vous dit rien, et pourtant !

**_J_**e suis d'une lignée très ancienne et noble, dans le monde des sorciers. Mal vu en raison de mes aïeuls. Quoi vous n'avez pas deviné qui est mon plus illustre aïeul. Un indice : il est l'un des fondateurs de Hogwarts, et maintenant vous voyez. Si non ce n'est pas grave vous le saurez plus tard.

**_E_**n ce qui me concerne, je viens tous juste d'avoir 16 ans. Je vis seule dans Sylverwood Manor. Seule, c'est relative, j'ai deux elfes de maison, Mypsi et Lyssi, et plus important, un familier du nom de Zelef. Mes parents vivent encore en Russie avec mes frères et ma sœur.

**_C_**'est la première fois que je viens en Angleterre, le petit problème est que je ne parle pas un mot anglais, et évidemment je rentre à Hogwarts pour mes deux dernières années.

**_A_**u passage, j'y rentre avec quatre amies qui sont aussi mes cousines : Alice Eastwood, Athénée Eastwood, Diane Bloodroses, Madeline Songwood. Comme vous l'avez deviné Alice et Athénée sont sœurs jumelles, bien que dissemblable physiquement et un peu mentalement. Sinon nous sommes une joyeuse bande prête à tous pour vous faire voir l'enfer. Je plaisante, déjà pour vous faire voir l'enfer, il faudrait que l'on soit chrétienne, ce qui est loin d'être le cas, notre déesse à nous est Magie et elle seulement, nous ne connaissons pas la dichotomie du bien et du mal. Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça et puis vous n'en avez rien à faire.

**_J_**e disais donc que mes cousines et moi intègrerons Hogwarts et que nous serons directement en sixième année, enfin on l'espère parce qu'on n'a pas vraiment envie de passer les O.W.L.s surtout que nous avons l'équivalent nippon et russe. Nous attendons donc, avec impatiente la réponse du directeur de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, et elle commence à se faire désirer cette fameuse lettre. Finalement un hibou grand-duc se présente à la fenêtre du salon où nous nous sommes installées. D'un geste du poignet Alice ouvre la fenêtre et l'oiseau vient me déposer ma lettre.


	2. Chapter 2: présentation

disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

Sélénée Sylverwood :

16 ans

Née le 31 Novembre

Yeux vairons un rouge et un vert

Cheveux blond vénitien longs et ondulés

Taille : 1m70

Fleur : orchidée de sang

Pierre : pierre de lune

Aime : Pourquoi ça vous intéresse ?

Déteste : Les trois quart de l'univers

Familier : Zeleph un serpent

animal de compagnie :un cadeau attendu avec impatience

Créature :nous n'avons pas encore accès à ces informations

Alice Eastwood :

16 ans

Née le 31 Mai

Yeux bleu/vert/gris en fonction du temps et de son humeur

Cheveux chocolat avec des reflets cuivrés mi longs et bouclés en anglaise

Taille : 1m72

Fleur : hibiscus millénaire

Pierre : saphir de Ceylan

Aime : Des trucs mais si on vous pose la questions vous n'avez qu'à dire le chocolat

Déteste : Trop de chose pour toute les énumérer mais si je dois vraiment mettre quelque chose alors les idiots et les choux de Bruxelles .

Familier : Mr darcy un aigle

animal de compagnie :un cadeau attendu avec impatience

Créature :nous n'avons pas encore accès à ces informations

Diane Bloodroses :

16 ans

Née le 31 Décembre (sans commentaire)

Yeux marron avec des taches roses mais elle vous dira que c'est rouge pale

Cheveux mi longs raide et auburn

Taille : 1m63

Fleur : bouton d'or argenté

Pierre : unakite

Aime : Les gâteaux et le reste ne regarde que moi

Déteste : La liste est longue mais en tête il y a les papillons et les grenouilles...

Familier : à venir

animal de compagnie :un cadeau attendu avec impatience

Créature :nous n'avons pas encore accès à ces informations

Athénée Eastwood (jumelle d'Alice) :

16 ans

Née le 31 Mai

Yeux ambre

Cheveux longs brun et frisés

Taille : 1m71

Fleur : lavande boréale

Pierre : onyx

Aime : Sa famille et c'est déjà beaucoup.

Déteste : Les incultes et les personnes qui n'étudient pas .

Familier : à venir

animal de compagnie :un cadeau attendu avec impatience

Créature :nous n'avons pas encore accès à ces informations

Madeline Songwood :

16 ans

Née le 31 Janvier

Yeux noir

Cheveux longs raides et roux

Taille : 1m68

Fleur : œillet globuleux

Pierre : topaze

Aime : Pas grand chose

Déteste : ... la viande...

Familier : à venir

animal de compagnie :un cadeau attendu avec impatience

Créature :nous n'avons pas encore accès à ces informations


	3. Chapter 3: La lettre

**Collège Hogwarts, école de sorcellerie. **

**Directeur : Albus Dumbledore**

**Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin**

**Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorcier.**

**Chères Miss Sylverwood, Eastwood, Songwood, et Bloodroses,**

**Nous avons le Plaisir de vous informer que suite à vos demandes pour des inscriptions à Hogwarts ont été accepté. Nous avons pris le temps de consulter les ambassades Russe et Nippone dans le but d'avoir vos précédents résultats scolaire et qu'au vu de ceux-ci, nous vous autorisons à venir en sixième année à Hogwarts. Vous n'êtes pas dans l'obligations de repasser vos O.L.W's.**

**Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. **

**La rentrée étant fixée au 1****er**** septembre, nous attendons votre hibou de confirmation le 28 Aout au plus tard. **

**Veuillez croire, chères Miss, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Directrice-adjointe.**


	4. Chapter 4: Diagon alley part 1

**_B_**ien, nous avons maintenant nos réponses, il va falloir faire un petit tour sur Diagon Alley. Athénée m'a déjà pris la liste des fournitures et la lit attentivement.

Sélénée : _« Alors, à quoi doit-on s'attendre ? Au pire ou au meilleur. »_

Athénée : _« A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop, mais nous verrons bien, dans tous les cas, uniforme obligatoire. »_

Sélénée: _« Cela ne changera pas du Japon et de la Russie. »_

Diane : _« C'est bien vrai. »_

**_A_**rrivées au Leaky Cauldron, nous nous sommes dirigées vers l'arrière pour aller sur Diagon Alley. Diane se dirige vers quand tout à coup je vois Alice qui la tacle puis la plaque au sol :

Diane : _« Non mais ça va pas la tête ! »_

Alice : _« Ma tête va très bien je te remercie. C'est plus tôt la vôtre qui a un problème comment avez-vous pu penser que la laisser ouvrir le passage était une bonne idée ? »_

Ah oui je crois que je vous dois une explication, Diane est comment dire … un DANGER PUBLIC. Mais il faut l'excuser parce que je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle s'en rende compte et si ce n'était pas spontanée ce ne serait pas aussi drôle ou triste, tout dépend du point de vue. Bref quand on s'y habitue on finit par oublier et ça peut très vite tourner au cauchemar si on ne fait pas suffisamment attention. Alice vient probablement de nous sauver la vie, mais ça aurait aussi pu bien se passer. Finalement c'est Athénée qui a ouvert le passage vers Diagon Alley. A peine arrivées, la première remarque est déjà très spirituelle :

Alice : « Curieux comme toutes les personnes âgées attroupées sur notre droite portant des capes à col duveté ressemblent à une escadrille de vautours attendant qu'une carcasse tombe du ciel. »

Athénée : « Tu sais que ça n'arrivera jamais ? »

A ce moment précis une collision se produit une dizaine de mètres au-dessus de nos tête, un hibou venait de se manger une vitre.

Alice : « Il ne faut jamais dire jamais. »

Diane : « Bon on bouge j'ai l'impression de prendre racine. »

Sélénée : « Tu viens de le dire ce n'est qu'une impression. »

Madeline : « On commence par les uniformes et on finit par les bouquins puisqu'on n'a besoin de rien d'autre ? »

Nous sommes donc entrées chez Madame Malkin pour acheter nos nouveaux uniformes. On a bien essayé de les rendre plus confortables en parlementant avec la couturière mais les commandes d'uniformes sont standardisées en Grande-Bretagne. Une fois sortie de la boutique les réactions étaient peu mitigées :

Diane : « Ca me gratte de partout ! »

Alice : « Les couleurs sont immondes et la coupe mal ajustée … »

Athénée : « …rien que d'y penser ça me rend malade. »

Sélénée : « Quand je pense qu'on a payé pour ces torchons. »

Madeline : « Tu m'ôte les mots de la bouche. »

Nous venions d'arriver devant chez Flourish and Blotts en évitant la collision avec un missile roux genre et espèce non identifié c'était trop rapide.

Trop blasées pour nous en occuper maintenant, Diane ouvrit la porte de la librairie et nous laissa entrer.


	5. Chapter 5: Diagon Alley part 2

Pov Diane

Nous sommes entrées et nous décidons à jeter un coup d'œil à la liste des cours que nous suivrons cette année, pour ma part j'ai décidé de suivre les cours de divination et d'étude des moldus (il n'y a pas de honte à vouloir des notes faciles), sortilèges, métamorphose, DADA, soin aux créatures magiques et potions (ça ne m'enchante pas des masses mais c'est un truc de famille).

Après il y a Madeline qui est un poil fainéante, sérieusement elle ne suit que 5 cours : soin aux créatures magiques, botanique, métamorphose, sortilèges et potions (la famille…)

Continuons dans les extrêmes, Athénée elle a décidé de suivre tous les cours (que voulez-vous il y a des tarés partout).

Sélénée a choisir de suivre DADA, sortilège, botanique, astronomie, potions, runes, arithmancie, et soin aux créatures. Et pour finir Alice suivra DADA, métamorphose, potions, sortilèges, botanique, runes, arithmancie et soin aux créatures.

Après avoir réglé notre commande pour les livres de cours nous nous sommes séparées pour flâner parmi les étagères pleines à craquer de livres en tout genre. C'est alors que je repère une colonie de missiles roux à tête chercheuse courant dans tous les sens à la recherche d'un garçon brun qui venait de monter à l'étage. Il ne regardait pas ou il allait et percuta Alice et Sélénée qui discutait le long de la rambarde.

? : « Je suis désolé je ne regardais pas ou j'allais. »

Alice : « Ce n'est pas très grave il y a pas eu de blesser. »

Sélénée : « Et en plus tu es poli donc il n'y a pas mort d'homme, je m'appelle Sélénée, Sélénée Sylverwood. »

Alice : « Moi c'est Alice, Alice Eastwood on est cousine, tu vois la fille au bout du couloir, c'est ma sœur jumelle Athénée et les deux filles qui ont le nez en l'air à côté du gang de rouquins ce sont aussi nos cousines Madeline et Diane. »

?: « Moi c'est Harry, Harry Potter. »

Athénée : « Oh alors tu vas à Hogwarts, c'est comment là-bas ? »

Harry : « C'est spécial, vous pourrez juger par vous-même lorsque vous y serez. Bon il faut que j'y aille salut. »

Les 5 : « Salut. Bon ben on va rentrer nous aussi. »


	6. Chapter 6: la famille s'en mêle

Pov Alice

Quelques jours après notre visite à Diagon Alley, je trouvais étrange que la famille n'est pas encore essayée de nous contacter. Par la famille j'entends Tante Alyssa (la mère de Diane) parce que d'habitude elle aurait déjà envoyé une lettre ou un appel par poudre de cheminette histoire de savoir si tout allait bien et que si Diane tombait malade je devais m'assurer qu'elle se soigne bien. Mes parents c'est différent, il y a des jours où j'ai l'impression qu'ils feraient tout pour se débarrasser de leurs jumelles. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne nous aiment pas, depuis toujours ils nous ont appris à être indépendantes et à penser aux conséquences de nos actes. Inutile de vous dire qu'Athénée et moi avons pris ces leçons très à cœurs, aussi si jamais on devait se faire pincer pour une bêtise on avait murement réfléchit sur qui on allait faire porter les accusations pour éviter la punition. Mon bouc émissaire était Madeline (lorsque l'on est entre nous) ou or de la maison je faisais porter les accusations sur la personne dont la tête me revenait le moins, dans le fond je ne me suis pas encore fait prendre.

Bref on s'égare, absence de lettre de Tante Alyssa égale problème en perspective. Tout à coup, un bruit d'explosion se fait entendre dans tout le manoir familial anglais. Vu la provenance générale du son ça doit provenir d'un des laboratoires de potions. Or :

Laboratoire de potion + explosion dû à un accident de potion = Diane ou Madeline

Les potions sont peut-être un truc de famille mais ça ne signifie pas que tout le monde y excelle. Sélénée et Athénée me rejoignent dans le salon vert, suivie d'une Diane couverte d'une « poussière » non identifiée et de couleur peu naturelle et d'une Madeline joviale qui remue une enveloppe dans tout les sens avant de la tendre à Diane. Apparemment il s'agit d'une lettre de sa mère, elle l'ouvre et la lit à haute voix :

**Ma chérie,**

**Tes cousines et toi nous manqué beaucoup à tous, comme vous le savez nous ne pouvons vous rejoindre en Grande-Bretagne. Nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait que vous étiez suffisamment grandes pour prendre soin de vous seule. Mais aux vues des récents agissements de Lord Voldemort nous n'en sommes plus aussi surs. Toutefois, comme vous êtes déjà inscrites à Hogwarts nous préférons envoyer quelqu'un pour veiller sur vous.**

**_Redit animus Slytherin Salazar, capessit tuetur haerecles. Quod est inter sanguinem nostrum magia utemini et nobis ut sic fiat._**

**PS: Ma chérie n'essaies pas de faire des potions sans supervisions, Madeline n'entre pas****dans cette catégorie.**

**PS : Si tu tombes malade demande à Alice elle sait ce que tu dois faire et s'assurera que tu prends bien tout tes médicaments.**

**PS :Ne faites pas trop de bêtises et soyez respectueuses de votre nouveau gardien.**

**Affectueusement,**

**Ta mère.**

Sélénée : « Crétine, tu viens juste de lire une incantation à voix haute !»

Diane : « Oups…»

Madeline : « Au fait pourquoi est-ce que t'as un pingouin accroché à la jambe, une chouette perchée sur la tête et un corbeau sur l'épaule ? »

A peine sa phrase terminer, Madeline reçu le corbeau dans ses bras, ni une ni deux la chouette fait de même avec ma sœur et le pingouin qui s'avère être un manchot empereur reste aux côté de Diane. J'échange un clin d'œil avec Sélénée, il semblerait qu'elles aient finalement trouvé leurs familiers, Mr Darcy et Zelef vont avoir de la compagnie. Elles ont à peine le temps de les baptiser Olive pour la chouette, Roméo pour le corbeau et Kowalski pour le manchot, qu'un vacarme digne d'un orage retenti dans la pièce d'à côté. Probablement, les premiers effets de l'incantation envoyée par Tante Alyssa. On s'est précipitées dans le salon bleu, origine du boucan. Sélénée première partie, première arrivée, ouvre les doubles portes et là … SURPRISE un fantôme de dos au milieu de la pièce.

Le fantôme se retourne lentement, très lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il nous fasse face et là…


	7. Chapter 7 : le retour de la légende

Pov Sélénée :

Je n'arrive pas à y croire la formule de Tante Alyssa à fait apparaître notre gardien, mais quand on pense gardien on pense baby-sitter on pense être de chair et de sang, on ne pense pas fantôme. Mais là on ne parle pas de n'importe quel ectoplasme non là on parle du spectre de notre illustre ancêtre, c'est THE GOHST de Salazar Slytherin. C'est trop bien, Diane et Madeline ont leur mâchoire qui touchent le sol, Athénée à les yeux qui sont à la limite de tomber de leurs orbites et Alice à l'air à peu près normale, excitée mais normale. Ca peu se comprendre, combien d'entre vous on vu leurs parents leurs envoyer une baby-sitter de l'au de-là.

Diane : « C'est comment après la mort ?»

Vu la tête que tire Alice elle doit penser la même chose que moi, le tact ce n'est pas inné.

Salazar : « Quel est cet être au curieux coloris ?»

Probablement en référence à la poudre suspecte dont elle est toujours recouverte. Je vois qu'Athénée a décidé de faire les présentations. Elle nous désigne tour à tour et nous présente à notre aïeul. Celui-ci semble finalement comprendre où il se trouve et la raison de sa présence. Il vient de passer d'illustre fondateur d'un des plus grands collèges de magie, à humble baby-sitter.

Alice : « oh la chute ! Je suis compatissante… »

Sélénée : « tu pourrais éviter de lire dans mes pensées. »

Athénée : « et comment un ectoplasme peut-il nous aider, sans vouloir vous vexer ? »

Salazar : « Morveuse ignorante, à moi seul j'ai déjà plus de connaissance et de pouvoir que vous cinq réunit et ce même sous forme d'ectoplasme. »

Diane : « Là-dessus on en doute pas, sur ce j'ai des devoirs à réviser… »

Salazar : « Dit donc la luciole humanoïde j'ai deux mots à te dire. »

Diane fait volte-face, jette un regard assassin à l'ancêtre avec une lueur de défie dans le regard, probablement sur le point de répliquer mais elle se ravise au dernier moment pensant que cela ne valait probablement pas le coup d'autant plus que c'est effectivement elle qui a fait exploser le chaudron.

Salazar : « A l'évidence, vous venez de faire exploser un chaudron. Cela veux dire que l'un de laboratoires de potions est complètement souillé, vous le nettoierez donc sans magie, de fond en comble avec une brosse à dent. Les autres vous me ferez la poussière et les sols dans le reste du manoir familial, il est dans un état déplorable. »

Diane s'en va, la mort dans l'âme, en direction des cachots armée d'une brosse à dents vert batracien accompagné de son fidèle familier bicolor, elle nous ferait presque de la peine.

Pendant que nous autres nous nous armons de plumeaux, serpillères et balais en tous genres, en commençant par les divers salons et salles de réceptions, Alice et moi, plus rapide que les deux autres nous réquisitionnons les plumeaux laissant aux deux autres le soin de récurer les sols.

Madeline : « Mais qui va s'occuper des fenêtres ? »

AliCe : « Séléné et moi, on utilisera la magie. »

Athénée : « mais on n'a pas le droit »

Alice : « Diane n'a pas le droit, nous on nous a rien dit. »

Séléné : « En gros, si ce n'est pas contre les règles c'est que c'est autorisé. »

Madelin : « mais pourquoi on l'utiliserait pas dans toutes les pièces ? »

Séléné : « Parce que si on fait ça, on va aller trop vite et aura sans doute à donner un coup de pouce à Diane. Et l'idée de récurer avec une brosse à dent ne m'enchante guère. »

Sur ce on s'est toutes mises au travail, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes Madeline trouvant le silence trop pesant, poussa la chansonnette, « chante, rossignol chante » tiré de Cendrillon (naturellement, il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle chante bien, il faut plutôt s'imaginer Javote). Alice qui a les oreilles sensibles décide d'abréger son calvaire, en passant à côté de la radio et en l'allumant dans l'unique but de capter les ondes moldus afin de préserver son ouïe fine. A peine la radio allumé Madeline se tue et on pouvait entendre « Uptown funk » de Bruno Mars s'échappant des enceintes poussiéreuses, donnant alors une nouvelles dimension à la corvée qu'est le ménage. Ni une, ni deux Athénée conjure une boule disco au beau milieu du plafond. S'en suivi un ménage chorégraphié endiablé qui fut brièvement interrompu par Salazar exigeant qu'on lui apprenne le moon walk. Bien que quelque peu difficile à maitriser sans corps, il arrive à se l'approprier. Une heure et demie plus tard, Diane surgie accompagnée de son pingouin brandissant triomphalement son outil de travail complètement usé :

Diane : « Hé j'ai finie avant vous. »

Salazar : « Et bien maintenant que vous avez terminée, vous allez pouvoir aider vos cousines. »

Ce qui est fantastique avec Diane, c'est qu'on lit en elle comme un livre ouvert. Et là tout de suite, ça seule pensé devait être : « Mais pourquoi suis aussitôt remontée ?! » Lorsqu'on lui dit qu'elle peut participer au nettoyage des sols elle commença à empoigner le manche à balai lorsque elle eut une lueur malsaine dans le regard. Elle lâcha brusquement son balai avant d'empoigner sauvagement le pauvre Kowalski qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et de le plonger tête la première dans le sceau d'eau savonneuse. En répétant l'opération trois fois avant de le jeter tel un palet de curling sur le parquet pour se précipiter au devant de la trajectoire du projectile improvisé et de se mettre à gratter frénétiquement. Probablement dans l'espoir de limiter les frottements pour qu'il aille plus loin. Personnellement je pense qu'au vue de la quantité d'eau savonneuse dont le volatile avait été imbibé, elle se faisait du soucis pour rien. La pauvre bestiole acheva sa course effrénée dans le mur opposé.

A la fin de la journée, le manoir familial avait retrouvé tout son lustre d'antan, dixit papi Salazar. Le familier de Diane devait être totalement traumatisé, pour la plupart d'entre nous ce fut une journée riche en fou rire.


	8. Chapter 8: Désir, évasion littéraire

Pov Salazar

Depuis mon retour sous forme de revenant, j'ai entrepris d'apprendre à mieux connaître mes descendantes. Ainsi j'ai pris connaissance de leurs futures matières ainsi que de leurs résultats académique (et oui que voulez-vous, prof un jour prof toujours.), on ne se refait pas.

Séléné : Optimal en potion, botanique, runes, arithmancie, sortilèges et DADA. effort exceptionnel en astrologie et soin des créatures magique.

Alice : je n'ai pas vraiment envie de vous détailler son bulletin vu qu'elle a eu des optimal partout

Diane : divination : acceptable, potion acceptable, étude des moldus optimal, sortilège effort exceptionnel, soin des créatures magiques optimal, métamorphose effort exceptionnel, DADA optimal

Athénée : pour vous éviter à tous une liste trop long, elle a eu 8 optimal et le reste sont des efforts exceptionnel.

Madeline : soin des créatures magiques: optimal, botanique : optimal , métamorphose : effort exceptionnel, sortilège : acceptable, et potion: acceptable.

Je suis heureux de constater qu'elles ne sont pas sottes d'un point de vue strictement scolaire. Puis j'ai souhaité connaître la manière dont elles ont vécu jusqu'à présent. Et une fois encore, agréablement surpris de constater que leurs parents n'avaient ni négligé leur éducation sorcière ni leur éducation moldu. Ainsi mes arrières-…-arrières petites filles étaient tout à fait capable de se retrouver dans le monde moldu sans mettre en péril le statue sur la discrétion de la communauté magique, de même elles ne faisaient preuves d'aucune forme de discrimination envers les diverses races de créatures magiques. Elles m'ont également brièvement raconté leur scolarité en Russie puis au Japon, bien qu'il m'est apparu rapidement qu'elles avaient préféré le Japon sans doute à cause des amies qu'elles s'y sont faites (pov des filles : qu'elle naïveté).

Ensuite j'ai fini par découvrir leurs centres d'intérêts :

Séléné : la lecture, le dessin, la pâtisserie et la gymnastique.

Alice : la lecture, le badminton, la danse et visiter des musées.

Diane : l'équitation, le dessin, faire des blagues et la musique.

Athénée : la lecture, visiter des musées, jouer de la flûte et apprendre de nouvelles choses.

Madeline : faire des blagues, la poterie, la natation et jouer de l'accordéon.

Les voir si actives et pleine de vie a fini par me convaincre qu'il me fallait un nouveau corps fait de chair et de sang.

Aussi après avoir trouvé la bonne potion et tous les ingrédients, j'ai dû compter sur l'aide de Séléné, Alice et Athénée car les deux autres sont des catastrophes ambulantes lorsqu'il s'agit de potions. La potion sera terminée le lendemain de leur arrivée à Hogwarts je n'aurai plus qu'à y plonger mes deux mains fantomatiques afin que la potion fasse effet. Aussi pour calmer mon impatience je me suis plongé dans l'œuvre de Tolkien, je viens de terminer le seigneur des anneaux, c'était passionnant et maintenant qu'Athénée a remis le Hobbit dans la bibliothèque je vais pouvoir le lire.

Le lendemain, je saluais mes petits serpents avant leur départ du manoir pour la gare.

Pov Alice.

Une fois que Salazar nous est salué comme il se doit. Il est vrai qu'il ne vient pas à la gare avec nous, les causes, simple, en premier il y le Hobbit à lire, en deuxième pas facile de planquer un fantôme dans une gare moldu et troisième et dernier point, mais non négligeable, il avait juste la flemme de nous accompagner.

Comme d'habitude avec les valises sont pleine à craquer, chaussures, maquillage, vêtements, livres, et autre choses utiles dans une malle à neuf serrures. Chacune évidement sans roulettes, (sauf moi, dans l'espoir qu'il n'y ait que des escaliers et aucune lignes droites, autant que ce ne sera pas très utile à celui qui devra la porter) sans sortilège poids plume. Séléné elle une valoche remplie d'affaire et l'autre blindé d'altères. Bien sûr ça celle-là ne servira jamais, c'est pour le plaisir de faire chier.

A la gare, nous sommes ravies de nous mêler à la cohue avec nos valises bien encombrantes. En me retournant, je découvre Madeline qui tire comme une forcenée sa male avec une corde qui sert à amarrer les bateaux, dans une posture me rappelant Quasimodo. Nous croisons une petite fille moldu, visiblement perdue avec son cadi à valises plus grande qu'elle. A ma grande surprise, Diane prend du temps de s'arrêter pour elle :

_Diane : « Alors ma petit, tu es perdue ? »_

_La fillette : « Je cherche la rame 9 ¾, je ne la trouve pas »_

_Diane : « Ah mais c'est normal, tu n'es pas à la bonne gare… »_

_Alice : « Nan, ne l'écoute pas, elle fait sa maline mais elle aussi c'est la première fois qu'elle s'y rend. Tu vois ce mur ? Cours droit dedans, normalement il ne t'arrivera rien avant 11h. »_

La jeune fille la regarde d'un air : « des deux, laquelle est la plus étrange ? », je me sens obligée de lui faire la démonstration afin de lui démonter qu'elle ne risque réellement rien. Fichtrement déçue que sa blague n'est pas fonctionnée, Diane me rejoint en quelque seconde, après avoir bataillé avec le cheminot, après avoir congédié les elfes de maison, pour rangé sa valise. Le pauvre ne va pas comprendre son malheur.

_Alice : « alors qu'as-tu mis dans ta valise ? »_

_Diane : « assurément le stricte nécessaire. »_

_Séléné : « mais où est Kowalski ? »_

_Diane : « rangé le plus loin de moi. Et confortablement en plus. »_

D'un coup nous remarquons que sa valise bouge. Comment une valise peut-elle se déplacer toute seule ? C'est là un grand mystère, dont je pense avoir la réponse.

_Alice : « tu me fais honte… »_

_Diane : « avoue que tu aurais fait la même chose, si ton familier était une tel horreur. »_

_Alice : « certainement pas, c'est un excellent grimpeur. Et puis j'aurais cherché à savoir pourquoi un pingouin. »_

_Diane : « grimpeur ou pas, on s'en fout. Il ne sert à rien, on ne peut même pas l'inscrire au tour de France. »_

A peine a-t-elle fini la phrase que Madeline revient avec un tee-shirt blanc à poids rouge et l'agitant comme le drapeau national, elle s'exclame haut et fort :

_Madeline : « Eh Diane, j'ai retrouvé le maillot que tu m'as prêté y a deux ans. Tiens je te le rends. »_

_Séléné : « il est où le meilleur grimpeur ? »_

_Athénée : « toujours dans le même domaine, vous croyez qu'on peut lui apprendre à faire du vélo ?! »_

A ce moment-là Séléné a enfin réussit à ouvrir la valise de Diane pour en faire sortir Kowalski, dans son extrême gentillesse Madeline fait remarquer à Diane qu'elle n'a pas besoin de ce tee-shirt vu qu'elle a pris des bras mais pas des seins. Elle enfile directement le tee-shirt sur Kowalski qui ne se débat même plus. Séléné fait remarquer à Madeline que celle-ci est dans le même cas que Diane et moi, je leur fait remarquer que Madeline peut se permettre vu qu'elle rend un objet emprunter sur long durer. Arrivant bientôt à Hogwarts, je conseil fortement à tous de mettre nos uniformes, que déjà Madeline et Diane se plaignent que celui gratte. Quelques minutes après les avoir enfilés, au putain ça gratte.

_Madeline : « gratouille, gratouille, gratouille… »_

Le train s'arrête enfin à la gare et nous descendons pour être accueillit par un géant qui nous demande de le suivre avec les premières années, et qui nous fait grimper dans des barques.

_Bonus 1_

_Peu de temps avant de faire leurs valises les héritières et leur ancêtre on bénéficier d'un agréable après-midi à lézarder près de la piscine. Le résultat est que le bronzage c'est comme les gouts et les couleurs, il faut de tous pour faire un monde._

_Séléné est blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine car le soleil est son ennemi comme elle le dit si bien._

_Alice a un hale légèrement doré._

_Madeline ressemble à un toast bien grillé._

_Diane a opté pour la tendance vanille/fraise, voilà ce qui arrive quand on s'endort et que l'on oublie de se retourner._

_Athénée, elle s'est retournée mais trop tard maintenant s'est une écrevisse._

_Et Salazar ?_

_Lui il ne peut pas bronzer, s'est un ectoplasme. Mais il a fait une découverte sensationnel, les tongues, ça le fascine_


	9. Chapter 9: et bienvenue à Hogwarts

Chapitre 9 : répartition et première soirée… attention aux grenouilles !

POV Séléné

Nous entrons dans la grande salle en suivant le professeur McGonagall et les premières années se groupèrent tel des brebis égarés au pied de l'escalier menant au choixpeau posé sur un tabouret. Heureusement que l'ancêtre nous avait prévenu. Les premières années sont vites éparpillé dans leur nouvelle maison, à ce moment Dumbledore se lève et commence un discours bien barbant, pour terminer au final sur cette nouvelle :

Dumbledore : Comme vous avez pu le remarquer cinq nouvelles arriveront directement en sixième années. Le choixpeau va procéder au tri comme il se doit de le faire pour chaque étudiant. Professeur McGonagall s'il vous plaît.

McGonagall : Quand j'appellerais votre nom vous vous approchez pour mettre le choixpeau et vous assiérez. Diane Bloodroses.

Je vois Diane s'avancer d'un pas conquérant avant de finalement poser le choixpeau sur sa tête.

Diane regarde le chapeau d'un œil critique avant de déclarer.

« Je refuse que l'on pose cette vieille fripe miteuse sur ma tête. En plus elle a récolté les poux, tiques et autres parasites sur les têtes de plusieurs générations de sorciers alors là non c'est non ! »

McGonagall « De toute façon on ne vous laisse pas le choix. »

Elle planta l'antiquité sur la tête de la pauvre Diane.

_Dans la tête de Diane :_

_Choixpeau : « hum, une descendante de Salazar, alors voyons voyons, calculatrice mais le succès n'est pas toujours au rendez-vous, grande gueule, la famille avant tout, en temps normal vous iriez à Slytherin mais je ne peux pas laisser passer votre commentaire sur ma personne…_

Retour dans la grande salle :

Choixpeau : Hupplepuff !

Diane : Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule !

Et hop là c'est partit, elle est totalement ridicule en train de se prendre la tête avec un chapeau qui prend l'eau.

Un quart d'heure plus tard et on est toujours là.

Alice : Ca commence à bien faire, maintenant tu poses tes fesses à la table qui correspond à ta nouvelle maison…

Sélène : … Et tu la boucle !

Madeline : J'ai les crocs.

Athénée : Et moi je veux lire.

Dépitée et en minorité Diane se dirige vers sa nouvelle « famille » et la répartition reprend.

McGonagall : Alice Eastwood.

_Dans la tête d'Alice :_

_Choixpeau : alors voyons voir, un esprit réfléchit, une manipulatrice doublée d'une menteuse hors pair et une descendante de Salazar Slytherin semble tout indiquer…_

_Alice : Sauf votre respect monsieur le chapeau, il serait bien plus Slytherin de ma part d'être envoyée dans une autre maison a fin de me fondre dans la masse plutôt que d'être mise dans la maison qui crie « je vous manipule ! »._

Retour dans la grande salle :

Choixpeau : Ravenclaw !

Et là sortie de nulle part :

Diane : putain d'uniforme de merde qui gratte !

Alice : Il est vrai que ceux de Shibusen et Salem étaient bien plus confortables.

McGonagall : Athénée Eastwood

_Dans la tête d'Athénée :_

_Athénée : Je veux juste pouvoir lire est-ce trop demander ?_

Retour dans la grande salle :

Choixpeau : Ravenclaw !

McGonagall : Madeline Songwood

_Dans la tete de Madeline : (ça ne tourne pas rond)_

_Choixpeau : Alors qu'avons-nous…_

_Madeline : trois petits chats trois petits chats trois petits chats chats chats, chapeau de paille chapeau de paille chapeau de paille paille paille, paillasson paillasson paillasson son son…_

_Choixpeau : et ça se dit descendant de Slytherin._

Retour dans la grande salle :

Choixpeau : Hupplepuff !

Madeline : Diane ! Ou Ou c'est moi, me voilà !

Alice : Seigneur ayez pitié.

Sélène : Je vous jure d'aller à la messe tous les dimanches mais épargnez nous.

McGonagall : Sélène Sylverwood

_Dans la tête de Sélène :_

_Choixpeau : pour toi pas la peine de tortiller du fion…_

Retour dans la grande salle :

Choixpeau : Slytherin

Une fois le repas terminé, le professeur Dumbledore se lève et commence à parler :

Dumbledore : je tiens à rappeler que le couloir du troisième étage est toujours interdit, sauf si vous souhaitez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Pour finir sur une note un peu plus joyeuse, sachez que dès à présent des urnes de doléance anonyme sont dans chacune des pièces communes de vos maisons. Sur ce au lit tout le monde et au trot.

Diane : la seule bonne idée de cette école c'est les urnes. J'ai été patriote, mais là je crois que je vais exercer ma citoyenneté, je vais aller bourrer vos urnes…Vous n'allez pas être déçut.

Tandis que les élèves de premières années suivent les préfets de leurs maisons respectives, les cinq cousines se retrouvèrent séparées tout en suivant les personnes désignée.

Pov Séléné :

Je suis en train de suivre le préfet peroxydé de la noble maison de Slytherin, enfin noble, elle a perdu de sa splendeur quand on voit les déchets qui y sont admis. Va falloir que j'en parle à l'ancêtre. Je vais continuer à le suivre mais là il brasse du vent. Note à moi-même, le garder sous le coude, et le ressortir du placard en cas de grande canicule. Et oui, on est pragmatique ou on ne l'est pas. Mais pour lui faire plaisir, et pour bien me faire voir, je fais l'écouter parler.

Malfoy : Nous n'acceptons pas les sangs de bourbes à Slytherin.

Séléné : ça ne risque pas d'arrivé, mon sang est plus pur que le tiens, sang pur de seconde zone. Et si tu veux tous savoir je sais où se trouve la salle commune de Slytherin et je n'ai pas besoin de mot de passe, moi. De plus toute ma famille est Slytherin.

Et voilà que Malfoy me regarde comme si je venais d'une autre planète. Mon coco si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre les sous-entendus, on ne peut plus rien pour toi. Nous sommes enfin arrivé devant la salle commune, qui comme prédit, s'ouvre sans aucun mot de passe. Que voulez-vous, je suis brillante. Malfoy me fais la présentation concise et rapide de la salle en me pointant du doigt les chambres des filles. Débarrasser du peroxydé, je me dire royalement dans vers ma chambre. Et malheureusement, partage cette chambre avec Parkinson, Greengrass, Bulstrode, Davis. Au choix je partage ma chambre avec un pitbull, en espérant que les trois autres sont « normales ». Je décide donc de faire comme si de rien était, et enfile mon pyjama en forme de Panda. Allez savoir pourquoi les autres filles me regardent bizarrement.

Séléné : et bien qu'avez-vous à me regarder ainsi ?

Greengrass : oh rien, c'est ton pyjama qui est plutôt inhabituel. Sans vouloir t'offenser.

Séléné : c'est une invention moldu qui tiens chaud, et quand on m'a dit que les dortoirs des Slytherins sont dans les cachots, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher je l'ai emporté avec moi. Question de survie, c'est comme les paires de ciseau faut toujours en avoir sur soi.

Parkinson : des paires de quoi ?

Séléné : laisse tombe tu ne pourras comprendre quand cela t'arrivera…

Sur cette dernière phrase, pour le moins mystérieuse, je vais me coucher laissant mes camarade bouche bée.

Pov externe.

Dortoir des Ravenclaws.

Alice et athénée arrivent au dortoir des Ravenclaws accompagnée de Luna Lovegood, qui leur fait un tour de la maison pour finir par la chambre dortoir des Ravenclaws. Une fois dans celle-ci et devant leur bagage athénée décide d'enfiler son pyjama.

Athénée : il fait un peu frisquet par ici, allez hop dans le pyjama.

Alice : ouais, tu as raison, j'ai choisi un chat pour toi avec Séléné en espérant qu'il te plaise.

Toutes les filles de Ravenclaws reculèrent d'un pas en voyant la pointe de sadisme pure dans les yeux d'Alice. Une seule penser leurs vinrent à l'esprit en voyant cela. « Y a pas à dire le génie et la folie ça va de pair, mais on a bons être prévenus ça fait peur quand même. »

Dans le dortoir des Hupplepuffs.

Diane : putain on se les pèle ici, ce n'est pas permit.

Madeline : ne t'en fais pas on a prévus les pyjamas spéciaux.

Diane : Ah oui ce qui tiennent bien chaud.

Se trouvant devant leurs valises et commençant à les défaire pour sortir leurs pyjamas, Diane commence légèrement à pâlir à la vue d'un truc jaune.

Madeline : Oh un pikachu, vite capture le.

Diane : dites-moi que c'est une blague ce n'est pas ce que j'ai mis dans ma valise… c'est forcément un coup des deux autres.

Susan Bones : ce n'est pas bien d'accuser sans preuve.

Madeline : Non mais là c'est avec raison.

Pendant ce temps elle extirpe de sa valise un pyjama vert batracien.

Diane : Dit moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense.

Madeline : je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses.

**Nyark nyark…**

**Auteur : nous sommes cruelles. Mais à quoi pense-t-elle ? à suivre…**

_Bonus 2_

_La plupart d'entre nous savons que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid mais tout le monde ne fait pas confiance à la sagesse des anciens. Diane qui ne digère pas sa répartition prépare un mauvais coup. Elle n'a même pas le temps d'entrée en action et de poser les bases de son plan qu'elle se fait déjà griller par un blaireau de première année. Résignée et décidée à ne laisser aucun témoin gênant, elle l'embarque dans son délire et lui demande de faire le guet._

_Première année : « Je ne sais si je pourrais, je ne suis pas attiré par les garçons. »_

_Diane : « Pas ce gay-là ! »_

_Première année : « Mais je ne me sens pas particulièrement joyeux. »_

_Diane : « L'autre guet.»_

_Première année : « Parce qu'il y en a un autre ? »_

_Diane : « Je veux que tu montes la garde.»_

_La pauvre elle n'est vraiment pas aidée._


	10. Chapter 10: une arrivée remarquée

Chapitre 10 : une arrivée remarquée et remarquable.

Récapitulons, Salazar a fait une potion qui lui a permis de retrouver son corps mais une éclaboussure a fait son chemin jusque sur son exemplaire du Hobbit. Il a rapidement refermé son livre avant de se rendre à Hogwarts.

Petit retour en arrière, Diane regarde Madeline et le bout de tissu couleur grenouille avec suspicion. Madeline décide dans sa grande générosité de ne pas faire ce que Diane redoute le plus au monde. Tout le petit monde va se coucher pour le lendemain en sachant que les cours reprennent. Et que toute la sixième année ayant eu une note suffisant en potion, autant dire que le professeur Snape va en baver le pauvre.

Le lendemain matin le réveil se passe plus ou moins bien selon les maisons. Les Gryffindor se lèvent comme à leurs habitudes. Chez les Hupplepuff, la joie n'est pas au rendez-vous, en effet Diane n'as presque pas dormit de la nuit. La raison est simple : elle a eu peur que le batracien qui se trouve dans la valise de Madeline ne sorte tous seul. Ce qui fait qu'elle ne cesse de râler après tous et n'importe quoi et sur tout le monde. Une fois les Hupplepuffs assis à leurs tables, ils commencent leurs petits déjeuners dans un silence lourd. Peu de temps après les Ravenclaws arrivent, c'est alors que Diane se lève et cours à la suite d'Alice.

Diane : « je sais que c'est toi. Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? »

Alice : « mais j'ai rien fait moi. J'étais dans mon dortoir »

Diane : « T'as pas honte de mentir ici ? Et en plus à propos de tu-sais-quoi.

Alice : Mais je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Diane : comment ça, tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle… Putain d'uniforme de merde qui gratte.

Alice : Bah non, mais si tu m'expliquais peut-être que je pourrais t'aider.

Diane : tu es vraiment au courant de rien ?

Alice : mais au courant de quoi, il faudrait déjà qu'il y est des prises électrique, ne serait-ce-que pour brancher mon ordi.

Diane : Non rien, oublie.

Alice : pour oublier il faudrait déjà que je sache de quoi tu parles. Mais si j'étais toi j'irais voir Sélénée.

Diane : si ce n'est toi, c'est donc ton frère. En l'occurrence ta cousine. Et tu saurais où est Sélénée ?

Alice : Sans aucun doute, en train de faire courir les Slytherins autour du lac. Il ne devrait plus tarder, ils y sont depuis cinq heure et demi ce matin selon l'alarme de ce matin.

Diane : ah c'était ça, la sirène de ce matin ?

Alice : tu croyais que c'était quoi ?

Diane : Exercice d'évacuation. Mais vu que personne ne paniquait, je suis retourné me couché. Mais le couvre-feu est encore actif.

Athénée : le couvre-feu commence à vingt-trois heure, le petit déjeuner est servi à parti de six heure, à part ça aucune indication. Donc, tu peux considérer que le couvre-feu prend fin au moment où tu te réveilles.

Diane : Ok, mais ça veut dire que Sélénée à un couvre-feu très cours vu qu'elle est insomniaque.

Alice : évidemment, et elle en profite pour faire chier le monde. On s'occupe comme on peut. Maintenant tais-toi et mange.

A peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Sélénée arrive avec des Slytherins au bord de l'épuisement. Diane se relève et se dirige vers Sélénée.

Diane : je sais ce que tu as fait à propos de tu-sais-quoi.

Sélénée : Ah l'alarme ! Oui c'est une idée de génie.

Diane : Non, je te parle de ce que tu as mis dans la valise de Madeline.

Sélénée : mais je n'ai rien mis dans sa valise.

Diane : Alice n'est pas la coupable, je lui ai déjà demandé.

Alice : tu ne m'a rien demandé, bien que je ne sache toujours pas ce que j'ai fait.

Sélénée : Et tu l'as crois, ma pauvre Diane, tu es tombée bien bas pour croire Alice. Tu sais comme moi qu'elle est experte en mensonge. Et si on allait tous petit déjeuner, nous avons un cours qui commence bientôt.

PoV Sélénée :

Pendant le petit déjeuner nous recevons nos emplois du temps, premier cours de la journée potion en commun avec toutes les maisons. Géniale, l'année commence bien, c'est un cours on trois d'entre nous ont des facilité. Vous allez vite vous apercevoir que certaine n'ont décidément aucun talent pour ça.

J'attends patiemment mes cousines pour y aller avec elle, les premières à me rejoindre sont Alice et Athénée tandis que Diane et Madeline, elles trainent des pieds. Dans la classe je m'installe sur la même paillasse qu'Alice et Athénée. Diane et Madeline se mettent sur la paillasse de derrière nous avec un autre garçon de Hupplepuff. Le professeur Snape arrive très vite et commence à nous donner des instructions pour la préparation de la potion. Athénée écoute attentivement, Alice fait semblant d'écouter et moi, je ne me donne même pas la peine de la faire.

Cela fait une demi-heure que nous sommes devant notre chaudron et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que je ne suis pas contente de moi.

Sélénée : ça sert à rien je n'y arrive pas.

Madeline : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu es en avance sur tout le monde.

Sélénée : Mais je m'en fiche de ça, moi ce que je veux, c'est voir mon chaudron exploser pour une fois et la rien.

Madeline : Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, moi à peine commencer que le chaudron a sauté. Alice, ça ne sert à rien de faire semblant de suivre les indications.

Alice : laisse-moi faire ce que je veux.

Sélénée : Professeur Snape, puis-je allé chercher d'autre ailes de papillons, je n'en ai pas pris assez.

Snape : allez-y mais demander à quelqu'un de surveiller votre chaudron, je ne le verrais pas pour vous.

Séléné : Madeline, je compte sur toi. Je reviens de suite.

A peine je suis partie de la paillasse et que Madeline me remplace j'entends un gros BOUM. Je me retourne et vois Madeline recouverte d'une mixture rose.

Sélénée : Mais ce n'est pas vrai pourquoi quand c'est toi qui surveille ça explose et pas moi. C'est injuste !

Madeline : Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste augmenté légèrement la température comme la conseillé le manuel.

Le professeur Snape commence à perdre patience, il est vrai qu'il n'est pas sortie de l'auberge avec nous. Alice et capable de faire une potion en inversent toute les instructions et de faire soit une version plus facile ou plus compliqué. Moi je suis pareil qu'elle, je le fait un peu n'importe comment mais toujours avec les ingrédients nécessaires. Madeline est très douée en théorie mais la pratique est absolument catastrophique, ce qui fait que son chaudron ne cesse d'exploser. Diane est un cas, toute potion comportant ailes de papillon ou de fée et grenouille ou crapaud finira par exploser et vu que dans les trois quart des cas il y a un bout de grenouille ça finit en catastrophe. La seule qui fasse les choses correctement est Athénée, mais c'est parce qu'elle aime bien les choses bien faites.

Le temps des cours passent et nous arrivons très vite au repas du midi. Nous avons décidé de passé du temps entre cousines.

Elèves de première année : ça sent la sardine…

Madeline : Non c'est du maquereau.

Elle a vraiment la classe avec son éventail à barbecue, une fine fumé commence à ce rependre dans la grande salle, quand d'un coup les portes s'ouvre et la musique de Dark Vador s'élève dans la grande salle, et Salazar Slytherin habillé de noir et de vert arrive dans toute sa splendeur, il va pour parler, quand Diane avec un ballon d'hélium se met derrière lui, lui prend son bras pour le pointer vers Ron Weasley en disant avec une voix de chipmunk « Je suis ton père ». Ce dernier s'étouffe avec une arrête en entendant cela, pour ensuite tombé dans les pommes. Il n'y pas à dire pour les coups foireux, elles sont les meilleurs.

Bonus 3 : Lorsque l'on est malade on reste au lit ! chat alors !

Pov Madeline

Aujourd'hui les élèves de sixième année ayant choisi de poursuivre la métamorphose ont un cours portant sur la transformation en animagus. McGonagall était devant la classe et expliquait les risques encourus lors de la transformation et que tout le monde n'était pas susceptible d'y parvenir ou même d'avoir une forme animale. Tout le monde avait sa baguette sortie et se préparaient à lancer la formule qui devait nous révéler si nous avions une forme animale (cela ne nous dit en aucun cas ce qu'elle est), sous l'œil affuté de Minnie le chat. Athénée qui était malade, débute son incantation avant d'être coupée nette dans son élan par un éternuement retentissant.

Athénée : ATCHOUM !

Ni une ni deux le début d'incantation seul avait fait des dégâts. Le lapse de temps qu'a duré son éternuement, elle avait pointé sa baguette sur Séléné qui se trouvait juste devant elle. La transformant de manière effective en souris sous le nez moustachu de Minnie la chacadémicienne. Et hop c'est parti ! A peine sortie de la salle de métamorphose Séli la souris tombe truffe à truffe avec Miss Teigne et Pattenrond sans oublier qu'elle est talonnée par Minnie. Diane et moi on choppe les gros vilains chats et on leurs accroche des playmobiles sur le dos en guise de cavalier, avant de les relâcher.

Diane : Cette course hippique va devenir épique !

(nda : pas un poil inquiète pour sa cousine, qu'elles sadiques !)

Pendant ce temps, il semblerait qu'Alice ait décidé de mettre du beurre dans ses épinards en s'improvisant bookmaker, les paris sont ouverts qui va l'emporter ? Elle remporte un franc succès la quasi-totalité de la classe à parier sans parler des nombreux curieux qui trainant dans les couloirs.

Au détour d'un couloir, Séli décide de gagner les hauteurs d'un lustre et de s'accrocher à la vis qui soutien le tout. 5 secondes plus tard Snape trébuche sur un matou chevauché d'une figurine ridicule avant d'être piétiné par ses deux poursuivants. Soudain : Squick squick (le bruit de quelque chose qui se dévisse). Snape lève la tête pour voir le lustre perdre rapidement de l'altitude. Il ferme les yeux comme si il acceptait l'idée d'une fin imminente : 5 secondes avant impacte, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. Le lustre s'écrase dans un vacarme assourdissant et suspens… mais ou est Snape ? Cherche le bonhomme habillé en noir sans bonnet. Et bien rassurez-vous il n'a aucune égratignure mais il sans doute en état de choc, après tout ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'une souris vous fait tomber un lustre sur la tête.


	11. Chapter 11: Slytherin et Plomberie

Chapitre 11 : la famille Slytherin vérifie la plomberie.

PoV Salazar

Suite à mon arrivé à Hogwarts, j'ai été kidnappé par mes tarées d'héritières qui ont fait foiré mon entré royal. Sinon tous va bien, hormis le fait que j'ai une tenue de plombier rouge et bleu qui me grossis affreusement et une fausse moustache ridicule. Mais c'était avant que je ne vois Madeline en chemise et casquette jaune moutarde et salopette mauve aubergine avec des chaussures vert sapin, une moustache encore plus ridicule que la mienne et un nez digne de Mr Patate. Non mais vraiment, quel faute de gout, heureusement que le bleu et rouge se marie plutôt bien. Sélénée débarque dans un accoutrement similaire au mien, à la différence qu'elle porte du vert à la place du rouge, mais c'est scandaleux ! Je porte plainte ! Je demande réclamation. Je vais leurs demandés d'aller se changer.

Madeline : Même pas en rêve papi Salazar, on garde nos déguisements.

Alice : Ne sois pas si réfractaire, on n'est plus au Moyen-âge, il faut savoir vivre avec son temps.

Et le maintenant le meilleur est pour la fin, je viens de voir Diane dans le détour du couloir et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que c'est horrible. On dirait un bonbon rose à pois blanc, genre maillot de meilleur grimpeur mais délaver.

Sélénée : c'était le seul à sa taille… Vive Toadette.

Bref, toujours est-il que ses costumes sont immondes. Je vois Alice sortir une bombe de peinture blanche et tracé une ligne sur le sol.

Alice : il faut que je me débarrasse des preuves. (Se tournant vers Sélénée) Trouve-moi une brebis Galeuse.

Séléné : Granger.

Vraiment, je ne sais pas de qui elles tiennent leurs esprits retord mais ce n'est pas de moi, cela doit venir de ma femme. Je ne suis pas comme ça moi. Tous ce mettent sur la ligne de départ avec Peeve en tant qu'annonceur.

Peeve : la course de Kart édition de Hogwarts 96 va débuter, elle commence dans les cachots pour ensuite allé faire le tour de serres puis rejoindre la grande salle puis l'intégrale du rez-de-chaussée en passant par les cuisines, pour ensuite faire l'intégral de tous les étages pour vous arrêter dans les toilettes des filles du quatrième, qui est accessoirement l'entrée de la chambre des secrets. Que la grande course commence.

Diane en toadette, pied au plancher, son pot d'échappement dégageait un épais nuage de fumée noire on aurait pu croire qu'avec une telle accélération elle aurait pris la tête de la course … mais non la crétine avait oublié le frein à main !

Nous faisons très vite le tour des cachots, pour faire le plus rapidement possible les jardins, une fais arriver dans la grande salle, je vois Séléné prendre des bananes dans l'une des fruits de la table de Slytherin, pour les manger, puis balancer la peau par-dessus son épaule, et elle continue de le faire sur toute la longueur du parcours, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'a plus de banane. La seule chose que j'ai réussie à me mettre sous la main s'est des bouteilles d'encres noires, que je me fais une joie d'aspergé mes héritières. En passant par la cuisine, les filles se font un plein de banane, enfin par les filles, j'entends bien sur Alice et Séléné qui ont très bien compris que Madeline et Diane n'arrivent pas à les évités correctement, surtout Madeline. Non vraiment, on s'amuse comme des petits fous.

Nous arrivons enfin dans les toilettes du quatrième étages avec Séléné en tête à égalité avec Alice, en même temps vu le nombre de peau de banane sur les nous avons roulé, nul doute que c'est deux là son alliées. Puis viens moi suivit de très près par Diane et Madeline. Pour enfin terminé par Athénée.

Diane : Sérieux Papi, tu es vraiment un pervers, foutre l'entrée de la salle de réunion familiale dans les toilettes des filles, je ne te pensais pas comme ça.

Salazar : Qui a osez transformer mon magnifique bureau en toilette ?

Alice : Selon l'histoire de Poudlard, ton bureau a été transformé durant la direction de Godric Gryffindor pour se venger de ton départ.

Salazar : Oh le beau salop. Bon quand faut y aller.

J'ouvre la porte et demande de la lumière ainsi que des escaliers, en Parlestong évidemment. Il ne reste plus qu'à aller dans le trou. Et pour faire bonne figure, je rentre en premier. Et fait un peu de nettoyage par la même occasion. Je fais disparaitre l'éboulement de pierre et met tous au propre dans l'entrée. Arrivé dans la salle même un grand nettoyage ne serait pas de trop au vu de l'odeur de décomposition. Le directeur a enterré un cadavre ou quoi ? Je m'avance un peu plus en laissant mes héritières derrières, l'odeur est trop insupportable pour elles. Non mais c'est pas vrai.

Salazar : on remonte élico presto ?

Séléné : Tu remontes tous seuls, nous on va rester pour faire du ménage à distance, n'est-ce pas Alice ?

Alice : Oh oui ! Des écailles de basilic ce n'est pas donné dans avoir sur le marché. On va devenir riche.

Athénée : On l'est déjà.

Je remonte dans la grande salle, où tout le monde y est encore et me dirige vers le directeur.

Salazar : Qui est le pauvre fou qui a tué Pupuce ? Et je veux une réponse tout de suite.

Dumbledore : Veuillez m'excuser, maitre Slytherin, mais qui est Pupuce ?

Salazar : Pupuce, le basilic royal que ce crétin de Godric Gryffindor m'a donné pour mon 23ème anniversaire.

Dean Thomas : Vous avez un Basilic royal qui s'appelle Pupuce.

Salazar : Godric et moi n'étions pas d'accord, alors Helga a tranché en L'appelant Pupuce.

Dumbledore : je croyais que la chambre des secrets avait été construite par vous ?

Salazar : Et c'est le cas, pour planqué un Basilic mieux faut en construire une. Et on a rajouté une salle en plus pour les réunions de famille. Comme ça personnes ne sait ce qui se passe entre les familles fondatrices et directorial. Et qui a tué celui que j'ai mis comme gardien de Hogwarts.

Harry : Désolé, je crois que c'est moi, mais pour ma défense, elle s'attaquait à des élèves.

Super, l'héritier de Godric tue le cadeau que Godric m'a fait, non vraiment ils ont une logique dans cette famille que j'ai du mal à comprendre. Je redescends voir mes héritières. On doit vraiment parler de certaine chose.

Quand j'arrive dans la salle, je dois avouer que je suis surpris, elle est propre comme un sous neuves et les tables, fauteuils, et autres meubles sont bien arranger. Je m'installe sur le fauteuil de chef de famille. Pour commencer vous devez savoir que nous avons un plan pour la guerre avenir. Tout d'abord, on commence par un autre de mes héritiers, Tom Riddle Junior, alors lui pas de quartier, on l'extermine, et ce à n'importe quel prix. Vient alors la deuxième menace, Dumbledore, il n'est pas plus mage blanc que moi, c'est pour dire le degré de mensonge de cet homme. Lui, j'en fais une affaire personnelle. Viens ensuite un notre problème. Le gamin maltraité et sans véritables amis, oui je parle de l'héritier de Godric, Harry Potter, ça va être un peu plus compliqué à réglée. Et enfin le crapaud roses, vraiment qui a eu la mauvaise idée de l'embaucher.

Séléné : sinon grand-père Salazar notre plan marche comme sur des roulettes, pour le moment en tous cas.

Alice : oui Diane et Madeline ont réussi à infiltre Hupplepuff.

Salazar : je vous avais dit que Hat était susceptible. Mais comment avez-vous fait ?

Diane : rien de plus simple, je ne pose pas de chose miteuse et pleine de poux sur ma tête.

Madeline : j'ai passé en boucle la chanson débile qu'on nous faisait faire en maternelle.

Salazar : Je vous dois des félicitations, maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à devenir amis avec Harry Potter et lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur les agissements de Dumbledore. Ainsi que de trouvé d'autre allié. Séléné, je mettrais ma main au feu que tu as des noms à me donner ?

Séléné : en effet. Au sein de Slytherin House il y a Théodore Nott, ainsi que Daphnée Greengrass, les autres suivent le fils Malfoy comme un petit chien. Les autres sont de Gryffindor House, Neville Longbottom, ainsi que les jumeaux Weasley. Peut-être Susan Bones de Hupplepuff House, et Luna Lovegood de Ravenclaws House, mais reste à voir.

Salazar : Autre sujet, je suis toujours en rogne après vous pour avoir réduit à néant mes efforts pour mon arrivé, et puis c'était quoi cette voix, elle était horrible.

Diane : moi j'ai trouvé ça très drôle surtout pour voir la tête de l'avant dernier des Weasley, trop excellent, rien que d'y penser ça me donne envie de rire.

Séléné : ne te gênes surtout pas, mais tu vas moins rire quand on sera dans le cours du crapaud rose. Voyons ne fait pas cette tête. Ce n'est pas la mort.

Diane : il est hors de questions que j'y foute un pied.

Sur c'est bonne parole, que nous nous sommes m'y à faire des plan pour pourrir la vie d'Ombrage et de Rusard. Vraiment un conseil de blague pour terminer la journée, il y avait que Godric et moi pour le faire. Tiens, en pensant à lui, je devrai peut-être le ramener lui aussi à la vie. On pourrait bien s'amuser. Mais pas tout de suite, a voir pour Samain.


	12. Chapter 12: La nuit tous les chats sont

Chap 12 : La nuit tous les chats sont gris

**POV Madeline**

Après le conseil de guerre, nous nous sommes tous séparés pour regagner nos lits. Je me suis réveillée 10 minutes après m'être endormie car je n'avais pas suffisamment chaud. Aussi je pris mon super pyjama vert batracien pour l'enfiler car il tient chaud. Soudain j'entends du bruit derrière moi, je me retourne ma lampe de poche allumée sous mon visage et je tombe nez à nez avec un pikachu (Diane en pyjama) armé d'une batte de baseball. Et là c'est plus fort que moi je me tiens debout dans mon pyjama grenouille face à une Diane tétanisée je m'accroupie fais un bond en avant tout en coassant. La pauvre ne devait pas être totalement réveillée car elle en a lâché son arme et est partie en hurlant du dortoir terrorisée, morte de rire je la poursuis dans les couloirs du château…

**POV Diane**

Plus vite, plus vite elle me rattrape à tous les coups c'est une grenouille mangeuse d'homme, il faut que je sauve ma peau. Alors je cours, je passe devant les dortoirs des gryffons en hurlant à la mort, puis ceux des aigles où Alice était assise sur un fauteuil à l'aspect confortable avec une thermos de ce que je devine être du thé, accrochée derrière elle il y avait une banderole avec écrit en grosses lettres fluos **VIVE LES BATRACIENS !** . Elle va me le payer, puis je continue ma course jusque dans les cachots toujours en braillant comme une hystérique et la je vois Séléné dans la même situation qu'Alice. Oh ces deux-là… Je suis sûre d'avoir réveillé tout le château.

**POV Auteur**

Suite au passage éclair du pikachu terrifié par une grenouille il y a quelques dommages collatéraux. Chez les blaireaux par exemples certains sont persuadés d'avoir assisté à une tentative de meurtre perpétrée par Sirius Black qui de plus en plus instable se serait trompé de dortoir et aurait attaqué à l'aveugle déguisé en grenouille pour passer inaperçu.

Chez les gryffons et il y a ceux qui dorment et il y a Ron Weasley qui pensant qu'il s'agit de son heure de gloire saute hors de son lit et suit les cris d'effrois qui résonnent dans le château.

Chez les aigles ceux qui se sont réveillés ont spéculé pendant un bon quart sur l'origine du bruit avant de s'accorder sur la forte possibilité qu'un élève soit tombé sur Ombrage et Rusard seuls dans un placard à balai avant de se recoucher. Sauf Luna qui sortie rejoindre Alice qui devait retrouver Séléné en bas des grands escaliers.

Chez les serpents, personne ne s'est posé trop de question pensant que Peeves avait encore coincé la queue de Miss Teigne dans l'embrasure d'une porte après lui avoir mis un heaume sur la tête d'où le vacarme : 1+1=2 enfantin. Donc tout le monde au lit mais ça c'était sans compter sur Draco Malfoy qui avec un courage surhumain décida de mener l'enquête dans l'espoir de mettre les gryffons dans la mouise.

Du côté de papi Salazar, et bien le tohu bohu le surpris et il en lâcha « Le Hobbit » qui éclaboussé un peu plutôt dans cette histoire se mis à briller de manière aveuglante. Une fois la lumière dissipée il se retrouva en face de trois trolls des montagnes et de Legolas et Thranduil. Surpris il se prit les pieds dans son tapis rouge avant de s'assommer contre sa table basse.

**POV Alice**

Après avoir rejoins Séléné, nous avons appris à Luna la chorégraphie de the frog dance avant de l'exécuter toutes les trois et en musique s'il vous plaît. Afin d'encourager Diane. Mais ça c'était avant de voir Ron tomber nez à nez avec Malfoy, Legolas et son père. Le pauvre semblait traumatisé, il est parti en hurlant au meurtre en direction de la forêt interdite. Malfoy lui est reparti se coucher marmonnant à propos de malformations de naissance et d'erreur de la nature.

**POV Auteur**

Ron une fois « sain et sauf » dans la forêt interdite, tombe sur le campement des trolls, ceux-ci l'invite cordialement à partager leur petite collation. Weasley accepte et commence à leur déballer ça vie (genre ça les intéressent). En bref poil de carotte semble plus traumatisé par l'apparition de « malfoys » aux oreilles que par la vue d'une camarade en détresse poursuivie par une « grenouille géante ». Pour le réconforté le plus stupide des trolls lui tends une brochette et lui dis « Tiens, gueule toi ça dans la margoulette ! ».

Du côté des trois filles restées au pied des escaliers, Alice et Séléné sautent au cou de Thranduil en lui exprimant à quel point elles étaient fan et qu'elles souhaiteraient apprendre l'Art de la décapitation.

Pendant ce temps Diane cours… encore et toujours poursuivie par son assaillant mais quand on regarde derrière, on ne regarde pas devant (élémentaire mon cher Watson) et on finit par se prendre un mur.

Mais ce que personne ne sait, c'est que le directeur Dumbledore a été témoin de tout ce qui s'est produit depuis son bureau. Il suçautait tranquillement ses bonbons au citrons, mais suite à ces étranges visions, il est persuadé que quelqu'un a piégé sa réserve d'où les hallucinations. Bref **les bonbons ne donnent pas que des carries ! **


	13. Chapter 13 : chat, connexion et urne

Chapitre 13 : chat, connexion et urne.

P.o.V Theodore Nott

Suite à une nuit pleine de rebondissement, je me suis levé comme à mon habitude pour rejoindre la grande salle. Je suis en temps normal passif et observateur, et aime à penser que j'ai une bonne capacité d'analyse et de réflexion. En bref, je cerne bien les gens, mais là, je dois dire que je ne sais pas quoi faire des nouvelles : Elles me font peur !

Je veux dire, elles sont des héritières Slytherin et il y en a deux à Hupplepuff. Soit, c'est un rejet des gênes Slytherin, soit, c'est prémédité. Alors là chapeau, elles n'ont vraiment pas peur, mais là c'est un comportement Gryffindor… je nage en pleine perplexité.

Vous comprenez, elles me font peur. Rien qu'à les regarder ce matin, j'en ai des frissons. Elles ne respectent pas la séparation des maisons. Et pour dire nous avons deux Hupplepuff à Slytherin, encore heureux que ce ne soit pas des Gryffindor, sinon se serait l'apocalypse. Bref pour vous décrire la scène de ce matin, Séléné a l'air bien réveillé (NdA : A raison, elle ne dort pas). Les trois Ravenclaw, il semblerait qu'une cinquième année se soit laisser corrompre, semblent être dans le même état d'esprits que Séléné, mais guillerette en plus. Et là où ça devient intéressant, c'est quand on regarde les deux Hupplepuff, il y en a une qui semble vouloir éclater de rire à tout moment, et l'autre a des cernes monstrueuses, et une bosse noir au niveau du front, enfin plus un œuf d'autruche, du coup elle ressemble à un panda…nain. Et elle regarde les cinq autres d'un œil mauvais. Et je ne vous parle pas de ceux qui essaye de la dévisager, ceux-là, si elle avait les yeux vert, ils seraient tombé raide mort (NdA : elle a les yeux révolver, elle a le regard qui tue…). Elle a sans doute mal dormit vu que quelqu'un a jugé bon de courser une autre personne ou chose (NdA : ne soyons pas réducteur) à travers tout Hogwarts en beuglant comme un cochon qu'on égorge.

Tout le monde arrive petit à petit et le petit déjeuner se déroule sans accroc jusqu'à l'arrivée du courrier. Là, cinq aigles impériaux se posent à notre table, un en face de chacune des cinq cousines, chargé de gros panier. Elles libèrent les animaux de leur chargement puis les laissent partir. La fille qui a des allures de panda… Diane si je ne me trompe pas râle à propos de l'horreur qu'est la couleur rose, et je dois dire que je suis assez d'accord avec elle, après un an d'Umbrige qui pollue votre paysage, vous sentez déjà votre vue qui baisse.

Je m'égare, Madeline avait un panier orange, Athénée un bleu turquoise, Alice un vert anis, et celui de Séléné était parme.

P.o.V auteur :

Suite à l'arrivée des colis mystères, la grande salle se fit silencieuse. Les filles ne semblaient pas en faire grand cas puisque Séléné et Alice étaient en train de lire la lettre qui accompagnait les cinq paquets :

« Un cadeau de Papi Salazar. » (NdA : quelque chose me dit qu'elles n'étaient pas sensées le lire à voix haute)

On aurait pu entendre un essaim d'abeilles à l'orée de la forêt interdite.

Puis elles ouvrirent leur « petit » cadeau : des chatons. Athénée est aux anges, c'est une amoureuse des chats.

Athénée : Oh un bombay, je vais l'appeler Tom…

A la table des Gryffindor, Ginerva Weasley recrache son jus de citrouille sur Hermione Granger se trouvant en face d'elle.

Athénée : … comme ça, ça ira bien avec ma chouette, Olive et Tom.

Madeline (regarde l'étiquette) : c'est un american wirehair, je vais rester dans Shakespear, après Juliette, il y a Roméo.

Alice : il est trop mignon, c'est un mau d'Egypte, je vais le baptiser Loki.

Diane : Minute papillon, il est où le rapport avec Mr Darcy.

Alice : bah y en a pas.

Séléné : Hé, elle ne s'en est pas rendu compte, le mien est un british long hair, Grimoire sera son nom.

Diane : un bobtail des Kooriles… je n'ai pas d'idée, attends, si j'en ai une : Serpillière.

Soudain, le chat lâche un « maoooo » courroucé sous l'insulte.

Alice : Mao, c'est pas mal, on dirait qu'il a choisi pour toi.

Séléné : Vois le bon côté des choses ça en jette, c'était un grand dictateur moldu.

Madeline : en plus, il a des faux airs de grumpy le chat.

P.o.V Theodore Nott

Les cinq folles : Merci papi Salazar.

Salazar : Mais de rien, mes petites sumac vénéneuses.

Oh le vieux gâteux, je n'aurais pas cru qu'il était comme ça, au moins je reste digne dans l'expression de mon étonnement, il y en a dont la mâchoire racle le sol à la recherche de cafards (NdA : riches en protéines). Qui aurait pu dire que le noble et digne Salazar Slytherin était en réalité un grand-père attentionné. Entre ça et l'incident avec « Pupuce » le basilic royal, le terrible mage noir est terrifiant. Je pense qu'il faut écrire d'autre livre sur lui pour casser le mythe. Toujours est-il que nous avons cours et que le professeur McGonagall ne nous laissera pas tranquille.

Le repas du midi est arrivé assez vite et les cinq cousines reviennent à la table des Slytherin. Séléné se lève et va vers le professeur Dumbledore pour lui demander quelque chose, tandis que ces cousines préparent des choses qui ressemble de loin, comme de près, a des appareils moldu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles vont encore nous faire. Et pourquoi le glucosé du citron se lève en souriant, tandis que les cinq folles se sourient, comme si elles avaient préparées un mauvais coup au directeur, cela pourrait être intéressant, si c'est le cas.

Dumbledore : très cher étudiants, Miss Sylverwood et ces cousines voudraient faire une prière pour notre école. Je suis sûr que chacun d'entre vous voudrait les joindre à cette prière. Je vous laisse la parole, miss.

Alice : nous remercions Monsieur. Pour ceux qui connaissent le credo, c'est à peu près la même chose.

Séléné : notre père qui est aux cieux

Que la rallonge soit sanctifiée

Que l'internet vienne

Que la volonté soit faite

Sur la terre comme au ciel

Donnez-nous aujourd'hui la 4G

Et les cinq barres de connectivité

Pardonnez notre hilarité

Comme nous pardonnons aussi à ceux qui nous font marrer

Et ne nous soumettez pas au manque de connexion

Mais délivrez nous des câbles.

Les 5 folles + Salazar + les ¾ des nés-moldu de Hogwarts : amen.

Par tous les dieux du monde, mais elles sont cinglés, et pourquoi donc essayent-elles de faire marcher des machins moldu ici, tout le monde sait que ça ne fonctionne pas à Hogwarts … sauf, si elles ont un moyen magique pour le faire, elles sont assez retors pour ça !

J'entends d'ici les gens dire « mais pourquoi il est intéressé par ces filles ? ». C'est pas tous les jours qu'on tombe sur les héritières de Salazar Slytherin, avec comme garde-fou Salazar Slytherin en personne, non vraiment, il n'y a pas de quoi être intéressé par elles. Le repas continue dans le calme. La prochaine période qui arrive n'est autre qu'une heure de trou, et les professeurs sont tous partis.

Parmi les cinq folles plus la Ravenclaw contaminé, ils sont tous partis chercher les urnes à idée. Séléné pour nous, Alice pour Ravenclaw, Diane pour Hupplepuff et Granger pour les Gryffindor. Allez savoir pourquoi Diane a ramenée avec du parchemin, de l'encre et des plumes. Elle s'installe de nouveau à notre table et commence à écrire sur ses parchemins pour ensuite les mettre dans l'urne. Il est vrai que le dépouillage est ce soir devant l'ensemble de la grande salle. Mais là, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle fait. Et je n'hésiterais pas à lui demandé.

Théodore : que fait tu avec tous ces parchemins ?

Diane : du bourrage d'urne, ces uniformes sont insupportables, et il est grand temps de les changer !

Je confirme ma première pensé. Elles sont folles et je ne crois pas que l'on puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

P.o.V auteur :

Diane : les autres ont déjà voté. Tu as bien du voir Séléné, non ?

Théodore : oui. Je crois qu'elle a pris Malfoy pour une table d'écriture.

Diane : c'est bien son genre.

Flashback :

Chez les Slytherin

Suite au rituel matinal, Séléné, bien décidé à faire entendre sa voix par le biais de l'urne, a entrainé la Slytherin House dans un cérémonial digne des plus grands dictateurs. Un élève de deuxième année porte un plateau en argent avec posé dessus un parchemin, une plume verte émeraude, ainsi que de l'encre, toujours verte, une première année lui tend sa plume légèrement trempé pour qu'elle puisse écrire. Elle demande ensuite à Malfoy de bien vouloir saluer Pansy Parkinson comme au Japon, et de ne se relevez que quand elle le lui dira, une simple expérience (personnellement, je n'aurais pas cru se mensonge). Puis pose le morceau de parchemin et commence a écrit, pour ensuite plier délicatement le parchemin.

Chez les Ravenclaw

Tandis qu'Athéné fait comme toute personne normal pour donner son avis, un simple parchemin avec une vive écriture dessus, plié en quatre et déposé anonymement dans l'urne, ce n'est pas le cas d'Alice qui se fait remarqué. Certes, elle a écrit sur son bout de parchemin, mais pour le mettre dans une enveloppe pour le mettre dans l'urne avec un retentissant « A Voté » à la Française.

Chez les Hupplepuff

Rien de spéciale n'est encore arrivé, sauf peut-être Madeline et Diane qui passent souvent devant pour y glisser un morceau de parchemin de temps à autre.

Chez les Gryffindor

Rien d'anormal ne se passe, on ne se bouscule pas pour mettre les parchemins dedans. Après tous, on préfère sortir la nuit en douce plutôt que le jour. Toujours est-il qu'Harry Potter à lui aussi déposé un parchemin dedans, sans en avertir ces deux pots de super glue (UHU colle tout sur tout). Oh, je crois avoir oublié les jumeaux Weasley qui ont glissé un parchemin en chuchotant avec un sourire qui ne présage rien de bon pour celui qui va l'ouvrir.

P.o.V Neville Longbottom

Nous sommes tous réunit dans la grande salle, pour le repas chacun dans sa maison respective. Harry, à côté de moi, lève les yeux au ciel pour la énième fois de la journée, face à une énième remonté de bretelle d'Hermione qui se termine en dispute avec Ron. Des fois, je me demande comment il fait. C'est vrai quoi ? Ils sont tous les temps à se disputer et ils ne voient pas qu'Harry va mal. Il a du passé des vacances épouvantable avec sa famille, sans oublier la perte de son parrain, et les deux autres font comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur du monde. Il devrait à se faire d'autres amis dans d'autre maison. Moi, je m'entends bien avec les Hupplepuff, ils sont gentils et te poussent dans tes choix personnel. J'espère que ça ira pour lui cette année. En tout cas nous avons hâte au dépouillage des urnes.

Dumbledore : Mes chers élèves, je suis ravi de voir que vous avez pris cette demande à cœur…

Harry (murmure) : Si c'est plein ça veut juste dire qu'il y a plein de chose qui ne tourne pas rond ici.

Hermione (murmure) : Harry, ça ne se dit pas.

Dumbledore : … Je suis surpris que les Hupplepuff aient réussi à remplir la totalité de l'urne, j'avais pourtant mis un charme d'extension aux urnes.

Neville : C'est une blague.

Harry : Et bah, je ne suis pas vraiment surpris.

Il n'est pas seul, moi aussi, je ne le suis pas. Et à voir les autres têtes de la maison, eux sont surpris. Et à voir ceux de Hupplepuff aussi sont surpris, sauf Diane et Madeline, les héritières de Slytherin ont un grand sourire sur le visage.

Les professeurs ont fait le dépouillage des notes en est venue majoritairement que les uniformes grattent. Non, vraiment des fois, je ne dis qu'elles le font exprès ce n'est pas comme si on l'avait pas compris, elles nous le répètent depuis le début d'année. Bref, les Hupplepuff, hum, Madeline et Diane veulent changer d'uniforme, soudain un elfe de maison arrive avec l'urne des Ravenclaw et la tend au directeur qui content de son effet commence un nouveau dépouillage. Tous les bout de papier commence normalement, vous savez pliez en quatre avec une demande relativement raisonnable, du genre, « augmentez le chauffage svp » ou « achetez nous plus de livre », quand tout a coup surgit l'enveloppe.

P.o.V Harry Potter

Le directeur regarde l'enveloppe comme si elle était la lettre de son premier fan. Puis il l'ouvre et en tire un bout de papier, lui aussi plié en quatre, mais une fois le parchemin déplié celui-ci se déroule tel un rouleau de papier toilette poussé par un chat (NdA : oooooooh c'est long), puis commence à le lire.

Contenue du parchemin : 1. Les uniformes sont moches

2\. ils grattent (les uniformes)

3\. les draps grattent

4\. sans draps les couvertures grattent.

5\. actualisé la partie fiction de la bibliothèque…

6\. comme toute les autres d'ailleurs.

7\. créer des salles de projection et d'informatique…

8\. ainsi que des salles de jeux…

9\. et à tous les étages.

10\. tout le monde n'aime pas le quidditch

11\. création de nouveaux clubs…

12\. permettant ainsi l'introduction des sports moldu

13\. varier les menus la nourriture est trop grasse.

…

500\. enfin je vous saurez gréer de retirer tout enseignant d'apparence non humaine, car je doute qu'un batracien aie la même conception de la DCFM que nous autres humain.

Veuillez croire, monsieur, en l'expression de mes sentiments les meilleurs. (NdA : ou pas)


	14. Chapter 14: la mort tue

a titre indicatif:

_fourchelangue_

Chapitre 14 : la mort tue

P.o.V Harry Potter

Récapitulons, quelqu'un chez les Raven avait beaucoup de choses à dire. Je vous fais remarquer qu'il y a cinq cents points, oui j'ai compté et leurs nombres n'enlèvent en rien leurs validités, car oui sans draps les couvertures grattent. En plus, Seamus, un matin, s'est réveiller avec une plumes d'oie dans le cil, c'était bizarres ! Soudain, une folle hystérique d'Hupplepuff, Diane je crois, pointe son doigts vers sa cousine Alice.

Diane : Non, mais j'hallucine, mais t'es complètement barje, 500 points, il n'y a que toi pour faire ça.

Et ce qui la rend encore plus folle, c'est le fait qu'Alice la regarde avec un air satisfait et un sourire narquois. Un autre elfe de maison apparait mais cette fois-ci avec l'urne des Slytherin. La quasi-totalité des bulletins sont illisible.

P. o.V. Athénée

Les bulletins des Slytherins sont illisibles. Dans le cas de Séléné, elle a dû utiliser son écriture de ministre, si je n'avais pas à la relire depuis que nous sommes enfants, je n'y arriverais pas non plus. Mais je pense qu'il exagère, il lui suffit de changer ces borgnes. Pour le reste, je suppose que Séléné a pris tous ceux qui ont la pire des écritures au monde, et les a fait écrire jusqu'à ce que les plumes leurs tombent des doigts.

Soudain Dumbledor se tourne vers nous avec un papier portant des tâches d'encres digne de chez le psy.

Diane : ça me tue de l'admettre maison dirait un papillon boulimique.

Alise : Tu trouves, moi, je trouve que ça ressemble à la première décapitation dans GoT. Le jet de sang, l'épée, le mec qui tient l'épée, le mec qui se fait décapiter ct sa tête qui roule par terre.

Séléné : Oui roule galette comme dans les histoires de père castor, mais en plus sanglant. Oh que j'aime le sang.

Salazar : C'est quoi ça G.o.T ?

Séléné : T'en fait pas, papi, on va te mettre à la page, entre meurtre, trahissons, et empoisonnement, tu vas être servis.

Madeline : En tous cas, j'espère que tu as le cœur plus accroché que Diane, parce que pas foutu de commencer par l'épisode 1 de la saison 1, elle mange, mais pas au bon moment. (NdA : Genre des spaghettis bolognaise pendant les noces pourpres.)

P.o.V Harry Potter :

Suite au dépouillement des bulletins des Slytherins pour la majorité totalement illisible, si ce n'est la totalité, le professeur Dumbledore procède à un récapitulatif des votes, et en premier lieu, nous avons le linge de maison qui gratte affreusement (NdA : changé l'assouplissant, soupline, ce qu'il y a de plus doux après une maman.), il faudra donc le changé le plus rapidement possible. Ensuite, viens le problème Umbrige et Snape. Bien que Snape sait de quoi il parle, mais c'est juste qu'il n'est pas fait pour l'enseignement. Umbrige, par contre, tout le monde serait ravi de la voir partir. Même les Slytherins commencent à ne plus la supporter, et c'est pour dire.

P.o.V Diane :

Comme le vieux nous l'a demandé à la fin du repas, nous nous mettons en place pour notre nouvelle mission. Alice et Athénée sont posté au sud du château, tandis que Séléné surveillé les directeurs de maison et Salazar le directeur, Madeline est à nous attendre dans la chambre. Mais je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour attirer cet abrutit de Gryffindor. À moins bien sûr d'utiliser quelque chose d'affreusement mignon qui arrive à séduire n'importe qui. Et là, la seule chose que j'ai, c'est mon fichu familier manchot, ça à rien de mignon, sauf si vous vous appelez Luna Lovegood.

Diane : je compte sur toi Kowalski, ne me déçoit pas plus que je ne le suis déjà

Et voilà mon pingouin manchot partie à l'aventure, et s'il n'arrive pas à faire ce que je lui demande, je m'en sers comme grappin pour escalader la façade nord du château. Je le vois qui se dandine devant la cible qui a l'air de comprendre ce que veut mon pingouin. Il n'y a que les Gryffindor pour pouvoir comprendre les choses les plus débiles. Je sors mon miroir de communication, ainsi que mon téléphone portable.

Diane : Le vieux, la cible se dirige là où tu sais.

Salazar : Très bien, j'y vais et préviens tes cousines. On se rejoint tous là-bas.

Diane : C'est comme si c'était fait.

Allez, un petit message groupé pour mes cousines. Mission kidnapping en place, face 1 opérationnel, ainsi que la deux. On est une Slytherin ou pas !

Je suis bien à distance les progrès de notre cible pour suivre le pingouin qui me sert de familier. Arriver devant les toilettes le pingouin commence à crier bien fort pour se faire entendre. Potter essaye tant bien que mal de le faire taire.

Diane : Non mais assomme le Potter, avant qu'il ne ramène toute l'école.

Potter : je pourrais savoir ce qui se passe ?

Séléné : _Sésame ouvre-toi._ Rien de spécial, hormis un Kidnapping.

Il n'y a qu'elle pour faire ça, et voilà un Harry Potter poussé dans l'entrée de la chambre façon toboggan.

Séléné : Es-tu bien en bas Potter ?

Potter : De toute évidence.

Séléné : Bien_. Escalier et lumière_.

Diane : On arrive…

Je dois dire que Séléné gaze quand il s'agit de poussé les gens là où ils ne veulent pas aller. Elle referme la chambre derrière nous et invite poliment Potter à nous suivre. Arrivé au cœur même de la chambre, nous retrouvons Madeline, Athénée, Alice et le vieux assis autour d'une table ronde avec des fauteuils plutôt confortable. Non, mais une table ronde ! Il n'y a que des fous dans cette famille.

Athénée : Oui, on sait, mais c'est Alice qui a eu cette idée.

Diane : Comment…

Athénée : On a posé nous aussi la question.

Alice : Il n'y a pas de coin donc on ne peut pas se faire du mal et personne n'est persona non grata.

Athénée : Au fait Harry assis-toi, ne reste pas debout. On voudrait juste te parler. On a beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

Salazar : il est vrai que notre devise est « toujours pure », mais il y en a une deuxième que les gens ont tendances à oublier.

Les 5 cousines : « ne mords que serpent mal renseigné »

Alice : on avait aussi pensé à « Honnis soit qui mal y pense » mais c'était déjà pris.

Salazar : Et c'est pour cela que nous sommes réunis ici, en ta compagnie.

Potter (suspicieux) : Et vous voulez savoir quoi ?

Séléné : qui est avec Dumby. Et surtout qui est avec Voldy ?

Potter : Et vous ?

Alice : Considère-nous comme neutre. Pas pour l'abrutit et l'ordre, mais pas non plus pour Lord Crétin qui fait mal voir notre famille.

Potter : Dumbledore est le plus grand mage blanc que l'on connait…

Salazar : Et moi, je suis Godric Gryffindor. Il n'est pas plus mage blanc que moi, à la différence que moi j'accorde asile au sein d'Hogwarts à ceux qui le demandaient.

Athénée : C'est un fromage blanc. Pardon, ma langue a fourché, c'est un faux mage blanc.

Séléné : Voilà exactement pourquoi les enfants de la Slytherin House ne se tournent pas vers Dumbledore. Il a déjà refusé cinq cas, qui sont maintenant dans les rangs de Voldy, et le pire c'est que Voldy en a déjà tué trois pour trahison. Ils voulaient juste qu'on leurs fiche la paix.

Madeline : c'est cher payé pour être tranquille. Alors tu veux bien que l'on discute tous ensemble, après tu pourras apporter des gens en qui tu as totalement confiance.

Alice : et pas les pots de colle de Granger et Weasley.

Potter : Je ne pensais pas à eux.

Diane : Bien, alors on commence avec un petit encas.

P.o.V Harry Potter :

Alice : Stop ! C'est toi qu'il les a faits ?

Diane : Oui, j'ai fait une petite expérience.

Alice : Seigneur, je n'ai plus faim.

Athénée : Je suis désolé, mais j'ai trop mangé au repas

Séléné : Je suis en plein régime, mais ça m'a l'air délicieux.

Harry : Volontiers.

Salazar : Non, surtout pas.

Madeline : Oups, désolée.

Madeline vient de faire tomber le plateau de gâteau de Diane. Cette dernière regarde son plateau, puis à tour de rôle ces cousines, et commence à avoir des larmes dans les yeux. Viens alors un scandale fait par Diane.

Diane : Si vous ne vouliez pas en mangé, il fallait le dire au lieu de crier comme des cinglées et de faire tomber le plateau. Et dire que j'y ai mis tous mon cœur.

Athénée : Pour nous empoisonné oui !

J'ai l'impression d'être tombé dans la gueule du loup, d'avoir évité un empoisonnement, vont-ils me séquestré ? Mais pourquoi j'ai suivi le pingouin, il valait forcement que ça tombe sur moi. Il me faut prendre les choses en mains.

Harry : Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Alice : Mais quelle question. On prend le thé voyons ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait de n'être qu'une roue de secoure, on te sort quand on a besoin et ensuite, hop, retour aux oubliettes ou au placard, comme tu préfères ?

Madeline : Mais c'est méchant…

Athénée : De quoi le retour aux oubliettes ou le thé, dans tous les cas c'est véridique.

Retour aux oubliettes, mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas faux, chaque année, il me renvois chez les Dursley, pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de ne pas y retourné. De plus, ils sont bien contents de m'oublier pendant les vacances, avant de « Oh, il vaudrait peut-être écrire à Harry. ». C'est pareil avec cette histoire avec Dobby, Hermione aurait très bien pu me téléphoné, mais elle ne l'a pas fait, et ceux même l'année dernière. Pour qui se prend Dumbledore pour leurs interdire de m'écrire, et jusqu'à quelle point sont-ils stupide pour obéir à un homme qui est le sosie du père noël. Des amis, tu parles, même Neville, à qui je ne parle pas beaucoup, m'envoie plus de lettre que les deux réunis. Et encore heureux que je peux compter sur Fred et Georges pour me donner des nouvelles.

Salazar : Tu as une vie bien triste. Mais, j'ai une question. Avec un passé comme le tien comment tu as fait pour atterrir à Gryffindor ?

Dira, dira pas, dira, dira pas, dira….

Séléné : Personne ici ne te jugera.

Alice : Ce serait très hypocrite de notre part.

Harry : Pourquoi ? (NdA : la curiosité est un vilain défaut)

Salazar : toutes les personnes ici, hormis Séléné et moi, aurait dû finir dans ma maison.

Alice : Moi, par exemple, j'ai fait comprendre au Hat qu'il serait bien plus Slytherin de ma part d'aller dans une autre maison que celle qui dit « Bonjour, je vous manipule. » Donc Ravenclaws.

Diane : Tu le sais déjà, je ne suis pas très discrète.

Madeline : je chantais une chanson stupide et énervante dans ma tête. Bref, ça lui a pris la tête, comble pour un chapeau.

Athénée : j'ai un réel amour pour les livres, alors j'ai simplement pensé à ça. Voilà tu sais tout.

Salazar : Et toi alors ?

Harry : Le Hat a longtemps hésité entre deux, mais au final il m'a laissé le choix. Un peu plus tôt, j'avais rencontré Draco Malfoy, et je ne voulais pas avoir trop de point commun avec l'assassin de mes parents. Alors j'ai préféré Gryffindor à Slytherin, pour me rapprocher d'eux, en quelque sorte.

Salazar : Je me disais bien aussi. L'héritier de Gryffindor à Slytherin, Godric se serait retourné dans sa tombe.

P.o.V auteur :

Très, très, très loin de Hogwarts.

… : AAAAAATCHOUM

Entouré de James Potter et de Sirius Black, le légendaire Godric Gryffindor éternue de manière retentissante.

Godric : Depuis le temps que je suis là, c'est la première fois que j'ai le rhume de la mort qui tue.

James : C'est moche ça, surtout quand on a déjà passé de vis à trépas.

Sirius : Si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas ça. Une jolie jeune fille peut penser très fort à lui.

Lilly : Ne compte pas là-dessus. Et la Mort tue forcément.

La Mort : A moins que Salazar Slytherin soit une jolie jeune fille…

Godric : ça y est, je me sens partir. Ils veulent tous ma mort.

La Mort : Tu l'es déjà. Et si je vous montrais ce qui se passe chez les vivants.

Retour au QG des GDII6 (Gang Des Innombrables Insatisfait 6). Où Salazar éternue magistralement.

Diane : Au, le rhume de la mort qui tue.

Alice : La mort tue forcément. Ça fait partie du job.

Salazar : Je suis sûr que c'est Godric qui parle sur mon dos.

Harry : Mais il est mort.

Salazar : Ce genre de chose, ça se ressent. Et j'ai une envie irrésistible de lui faire cracher des limaces.

Madeline : c'est pas bien de vouloir du mal à son prochain.

Alice et Séléné sortent toutes les deux des snikers.

Madeline : c'est pas bien de ne pas partager.

Alice : tu nous as pris pour des saintes ou quoi ?

Séléné : il ne faut pas croire tous ce que l'on te dit Madeline.

Salazar continue à marmonner dans sa barbe tout en insultant Godric Gryffindor.

Athénée : Un peu de respect pour les mort, papi Salazar, interdiction de profané sa dernière demeure.

Diane : Dommage, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire une boom dans un cimetière. Histoire de mettre un peu d'ambiance, mais vu que l'on ne peut pas…

Séléné : T'en fait pas, ils ont déjà deux des quatre Marauders.

Harry :Je suis tombé chez les cinglés.

L'Opération prise de contact et ralliement est un franc succès.

**Et vous avez cru qu'on allait continuer. Bon allez, la suite au prochaine épisode…**


	15. Chapter 15: Halloween, les préparatifs

Chap 15 : Halloween, les préparatifs.

Pov Daphné

Dumbledore a laissé aux héritières de Serpentard le soin de mettre les salles multimédia en place. Ni une ni deux, le lendemain les salles étaient installées et prêtes à l'emploi, à croire qu'elles avaient préparé leur coup (Nda : et c'est le cas !). Aussi deux à trois salles par étage ont été modifiées dans le château, et tout le monde sait qu'elles s'en sont réservé une pour leur usage exclusif. Etonnamment, ces nouvelles installations ont remporté un franc succès aussi bien auprès des nés de moldu que des sangs pur ou des sangs mêlé. Et j'avoue honteusement mis être laissée prendre. Redoutable ces inventions moldu. Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle ont trouvé un jeu à la hauteur de leur stupidité, rien que le titre aurait du les mettre sur la voie « The lapin crétin ». Pire que tout, ils l'ont décliné en plusieurs versions sur ce que les moldu appellent des consoles vidéo. Il n'est donc pas rare de voir les trois abrutis gesticuler dans tous les sens en fonction de la console, essayant désespérément de battre les records détenus par la personne qui utilise le pseudo « The queen of white rabbits ». Mais avant il faudrait qu'ils arrivent à détrôner les numéros 2, 3, 4, 5 …

Aussi il n'était pas rare de voir le classement suivant s'afficher :

1) The queen of white rabbits

2) I will survive

3) La reine du green

4) The snake in lion's clothes

5) Butterflies cereale killeuse

6) Glee4ever

7) Leesuperposé

8) Twix droit

9) Twix gauche

10) Catwoman

11) Batman

…

17) OSS117 le ronflac ne répond plus

18) J'ai faim

19) Froid

20) S.A.L.E.

…

666) Le roi du mal

…

2238) Au plus noir de la nuit

2239) Sous l'océan

2240) Vive la stratégie (Nda : ou pas)

Bref tout le monde est très impliqué. Il y a différents types de jeux. Ensuite j'ai découvert la télé et les DVDs , qu'ils sont ingénieux ces moldus, et je ne vous parle pas de la « toile ». Et maintenant elles veulent mettre en place des salles dédiées aux jeux de société.

A l'occasion de Samhain, elles ont prévu une soirée « cinéma » et diffuseront « La famille Adams » avant la flambée commémorative. Aussi en cette matinée festive, je m'assis à ma table pour prendre le repas le plus important de la journée à part le goûter : le petit déjeuner. Et là le premier truc qui me frappe c'est que Malfoy est tout seul (Nda : seul au monde, y a rien à faire je suis seul au monde…), on dirait qu'il a perdu ses deux acolytes. Soudain, Alice et Séléné débarquent dans la salle affublées de costumes médiévaux, trainant derrière elles deux silhouettes aux cheveux blonds. Arrivées à notre table Séléné plaqua les pauvres âmes tête la première contre la table, avant de dégainer une épée aux dimensions impressionnantes. Puis Alice tira Malfoy par les cheveux afin de lui placer une dague au niveau de la gorge. Avant de se mettre à parler :

Alice : Ouvres les yeux, regardes bien tes parents. Je vais manger le cadavre de maman ensuite je mangerai le cadavre de papa !

Séléné : Il sait où se trouve la forteresse noire.

Alice : Cours jusqu'à la forteresse noire et va le leur dire.

Ni une ni deux voilà Malfoy qui détale comme un lapin.

Madeline : Il court il court le furet le furet du bois joli il est passé par ici…

Athéné : Mais il va où comme ça ?

Ca c'est une très bonne question…

Alice et Séléné : Bah à la forteresse noire pardi !

Diane : Elle n'existe pas votre foutu forteresse.

Salazar : C'était un fantastique remake de l'épisode de Game of thrones d'hier, vous avez vraiment du talent toutes les deux. (Nda : et hop papi Salazar est accro lui aussi)

C'est bien beau tous ça mais il est parti où Malfoy ? En plus en y regardant de plus près je remarque que les deux pauvres âmes assommés sur la table du petit déj' sont en réalité Crabbe et Goyle.

Serpentard lambda : Ce sont de vraies armes ?

Alice : Evidemment.

Séléné : Ca donne un côté plus réel.

Pas perturbées pour deux ronds ces deux là, après tout être menacé par une arme blanche n'a absolument rien d'insolite (NdA : ça dépend pour qui). Non monsieur. Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est Game of thrones ? Encore un truc moldu à tous les coups.

Plus tard dans la matinée, le planning de la soirée fut accroché dans toutes les salles communes.

19h30 : Rassemblement des uniformes (qui grattent) et distribution des nouveaux uniformes personnalisables.

20h30 : Repas et minute de silence en mémoire des morts.

21h15 : Projection du film.

23h30 : Allumez le feu.

Mon seul petit problème est « l'uniforme personnalisable » définir le personnalisable. Tout un coup, j'ai peur.

P.o.V Seamus Finnigan :

Génial, on va avoir le droit à une belle flambé, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi on ne m'a demandé de l'aide pour le faire. Je suis très doué quand ça touche de près ou de loin au feu. Je crois que ce sont les cinq héritières de Slytherin qui s'en sont occupé, il va falloir que j'aille leur parler. Et justement nous avons pas cours aujourd'hui, vu que c'est les vacances, mais nous sommes tous réunit pour le repas du midi et quel meilleur moment que celui-là. Pour changer, elles ne sont pas à la table de la Slytherin House mais à celle de Hupplepuff House, elles traumatisent les dernières années de Hupplepuff en faissant ça.

Seamus : Hé, les cinq héritières de Slytherin, il faut que l'on parle très sérieusement.

Diane : Nous t'écoutons, qu'as-tu à nous dire ?

Seamus : c'est pour la flambé de cette nuit, je suis le meilleur pyrotechnicien de Hogwarts et je n'ai pas été invité sur le projet et vu que c'est vous qui vous en occupé…

Alice : tu veux savoir si tu peux venir sur le projet avec nous…

Séléné : la réponse à ta question est évidente, tous pyromanes ou pyrotechnicien est invité.

Seamus : Génial, je connais deux autres personnes qui seront de la partie.

Madeline : Plus on est de fou, plus on rit.

Athénée : on vous attend ici, histoire de vous dire ce que l'on a prévu.

Je retourne aussi vite que possible à la table des Gryffindor pour aller vois les jumeaux Weasley et leurs expliquer ce que je viens de faire avec les cinq cousines. Très vite, je réussis à les convaincre de nous rejoindre, et puis c'est une bonne occasion pour faire rire tous Hogwarts. Nous les rejoignons et commençons à mettre un plan pour la flambée.

Fred : on pourrait les allumés avec les feux d'artifice…

George : … en forme de dragon que nous…

Fred :… utilisez l'année dernière sur Umbrige.

Seamus : on pourrait aussi l'allumé avec de la dynamite.

Athénée : vous savez que vous êtes plus taré que nous cinq réunit, ça fait vraiment peur.

Séléné : Je propose de mettre un mannequin sur le dessus du bûcher avec les vieux uniformes de l'école.

Alice : Encore mieux, on fait une pièce monté façon gâteau de mariage avec au premier étage les robes, au deuxième, pantalon et jupes, et en dernier les chemises. Et enfin la décoration avec chaussette et collant, pour finir sur le haut ave deux mannequin, homme, femme, portant nos vieux uniformes.

Fred et George : Puis on l'allume avec un feu d'artifice en forme de dragon…

Seamus : qui est allumé de la même façon qu'une dynamite.

Les huit ensembles : Cette flambée de Samain sera parfaite.

Il n'y a pas à dire, elles ont de l'imagination à revendre, et les fusées des jumeaux doivent juste être mise à jours pour que je puisse les allumés avec mon détonateur. Ce feu va être le feu le plus magnifique de l'histoire de Hogwarts. Je vois le professeur McGonagall qui est au porte de la syncope, il est vrai que nous sommes les huit élèves qu'il ne faut surtout pas réunir.

Par contre, il est fort probable que, les feux d'artifice dérapent un peu, mais on en parlera après, il ne faudrait pas gâcher la surprise. Dans tous les cas, ça va être épique, on n'as même pas la demi-journée pour tous préparé, mais on va réussir. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que nous avons besoin de volontaire.

Diane : au diable les volontaires, il nous faut de la main d'œuvre pas chère. Un peu comme les chinois pour l'Europe.

Madeline : des travailleurs acharnés, heureusement qu'Hogwarts à c'est propre chinois, qui ne sont autres que les Hupplepuff. (NdA : Certain aurait pensé aux elfes de maison, mais non…)

Diane : nous les avons réquisitionné depuis ce matin, regarde comme ils sont heureux de participé à cette événement.

Athénée : C'est parce que Séléné s'entraine au sortilège d'allégresse.

Alice : les elfes de maison, ce n'est pas possible, on leurs a confié la charge des Jack'O'lanterns, et je leur ai dit de ne pas utiliser la magie, parce que quand elles sont trop régulière, ça casse le mythe. Ils étaient contents.

Séléné : C'est le sortilège ou j'ai le plus de difficulté, et les gens étaient beaucoup trop maussade à mon humble avis. C'est quand même un jour de fête. Ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais on doit aller donner les croquis des nouveaux uniforme à Miss Malkins. Pour qu'ils arrivent avant ce soir.

Hanna Abbott : nous n'aurons plus rien à envié de Beauxbâtons.

Je suis reparti à ma table avec les jumeaux et Lee pour pouvoir mettre en place le dispositif d'explosion des feux d'artifice.

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde.**

**Vous avez vu le classement, et donc les pseudonymes, dans le jeu des lapins crétins.**

**Maintenant à vous de jouer en devinant qui se cache sous chaque pseudo.**

**Le prix sera un bonus dans le prochain chapitre, mais se sera à vous de choisir le thème et à moi d'écrire.**

**Sur ceux bonne chance. **

**Et n'oubliez pas que les review sont vos amis pour répondre au jeu.**

**Séléné et Alice.**


	16. Chapter 16: les filles et le quidditch

Petit point sur les filles et le quidditch :

Les filles sont fans et elles ont toutes leur équipe fétiche.

**Athénée :**

Elle supporte les Harpies de Holyhead, féministe dans l'âme.

**Alice :**

Fervente supportrice des Pies de Montrose, d'une parce qu'elle aime gagné et de deux parce que la couleur du maillot lui rappel le ying-yang.

**Séléné :**

Membre du fan club des Orgueilleux, l'équipe orgueil de Portree. L'un des 7 pêchés capitaux.

**Diane :**

A l'origine elle supportait le club de Flaquemare, mais ça c'était avant qu'elle ne découvre que Dumbledore en était fan. Depuis elle supporte les faucons de Falmouth.

**Madeline :**

Supportrice des Canons de Chudley car elle trouve l'évolution de leur devise très optimiste. (nda : le sarcasme)

Depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard, les filles ont spéculé sur l'équipe de quidditch supportée par le professeur Snape. Elles ont fini par s'accorder sur le faite que ce dernier devait supporter les chauves-souris de Ballycastle à cause de sa couleur fétiche. Toutefois Alice a déclaré (après avoir bu du jus de pomme) que le professeur Snape est en réalité Barny la roussette déclaration soutenue par Luna et Séléné.

(nda :Pour plus d'infos aller sur le site )


	17. Chapter 16: Malfoy junior à la recherche

Chapitre 16 : Malfoy junior à la recherche de la Forteresse noire.

**POV****Drago Malfoy**

Dès que j'ai senti la pression de la lame sous ma gorge se relâcher, j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou et j'ai déguerpi le plus vite possible. Euh non en fait je n'ai pas détalé comme un lapin à proprement parlé non pour tout vous dire mon fantastique instinct de survie à pris le dessus, c'est une caractéristique Slytherin très appréciée vous n'avez qu'à demander au fondateur de notre maison il vous le confirmera (Nda : ça ce n'est pas sûr, tu es juste plus trouillard que la norme.). Enfin pour reprendre où je me suis arrêté, j'ai quitté le château, couru jusqu'à Pré-au-lard. Là je me suis faufilé et mêlé à la foule de sorciers se trouvant au trois balai. Puis j'ai emprunté le réseau de cheminée afin de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Ensuite je suis sorti du réseau au Chaudron Baveur et j'ai quitté les lieux pour me retrouver ici dans le monde moldu. Je crois que c'est à ce moment que mon cerveau s'est remis en marche et que je me suis rendu-compte que je me trouvais en milieu hostile, entouré d'une faune et d'une flore qui m'étaient inconnues. Pire encore je suis investi d'une mission je dois me rendre à la forteresse Noire ou ma famille va y passer. Et la famille c'est sacré pour un Malfoy enfin je crois. Je m'explique mon père et ma mère je ferais n'importe quoi pour eux, mais mes cousins c'est une autre paire de manches. Alors étant donné que je ne sais pas qui est otage et bien je cherche la forteresse. Et me voilà parti enfin pas vraiment vu que je ne connais pas le chemin. A la guerre comme à la guerre je vais être obligé de demander mon chemin. Je m'approche d'un groupe de jeunes filles qui semblent porter le deuil.

Drago : Veuillez m'excuser d'interrompre votre recueillement mais pourriez- vous m'indiquer le chemin qui mène à la forteresse Noire ?

Allez savoir pourquoi elles m'ont regardé avec des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire. Bon il semble évident qu'il s'agit là d'un rire nerveux déclenché par l'émotion due à la mort d'un être cher (Nda : c'est ça, c'est ça). Je me suis éloigné de quelques mètres avant de retenter ma chance cette fois ci avec une femme d'une vingtaine d'années.

Drago : Excusez-moi sauriez-vous où je pourrais trouver la forteresse Noire ?

Femme : Va jouer ailleurs gamin j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

Puis elle s'est éloignée sans ajouter un mot. Ils sont vraiment bizarre ces moldus, la forteresse Noire ne se trouve pas dans le monde sorcier donc elle se trouve forcément ici (Nda : ou pas). Je décide d'essayer encore une fois. Ce coup-ci je me suis approché d'une vielle dame assise seule sur un banc dans un coin isolé. A peine ai-je eu le temps de toucher son sac pour le décaler que rapide comme l'éclair elle s'est saisie de sa canne et a commencé à me marteler la tête avec celle-ci avec force en hurlant à tue-tête « Au voleur, Au voleur ! Attrapez le il veut me détrousser ! ». Ni une ni deux me voilà pourchassé par des Bobbies aux quatre coins du parc. Après vingt minutes de course effrénée j'ai fini face contre terre plaqué au sol par trois Bobbies rugby style. Cinq minutes plus tard je pars en homme libre après avoir dissipé ce fâcheux malentendu, comme ci un Malfoy pouvait être un misérable Pick –Pocket. Tu m'entendais vielle peau je suis Drago Malfoy pas Oliver Twist. (Nda : Se parler à soi même peu aussi être un signe de folie.) Néanmoins je suis dépité voilà maintenant trois heures que je cherche et toujours rien. Je me suis arrêté face à une fenêtre qui renferme plusieurs écrans télé et soudain la réponse est apparue d'elle-même.

**Ecran Télé :**

Sur l'écran on pouvait voir un rouleau de parchemin qui parle.

« Pour te rendre à la forteresse Noire il te faudra passer par la maison de Diego puis traverser la rivière marron avant d'emprunter le pont du lutin grognon. »

**Retour POV Drago**

Enfin je connais le chemin. Je suis retourné sur mes pas car j'étais passé devant la maison de Diego.

Drago : C'est ici « La casa de Diego, spécialité mexicaine »

Donc je suis rentré par l'avant pour sortir par la porte de derrière, ensuite j'ai marché jusqu'à tombé devant « la rivière marron » enfin ça avait plutôt la taille d'un ruisseau les moldus devraient remettre leurs cartes à jour une fois de temps en temps. Puis droit devant moi se trouvait un pont surement celui du lutin grognon. Je me suis approché prudemment, j'ai regardé partout : à droite, à gauche, en haut, en bas (Nda : Ces soirées là…). Pas de signe de lutin grognon à l'horizon je me suis estimé chanceux et j'ai donc traversé le pont en courant comme si j'avais le diable aux fesses. Puis je me suis remis à marcher tout droit jusqu'à ce j'arrive devant…

… le Chaudron Baveur !?

Le Chaudron Baveur est la forteresse Noire ! Je suis retourné à l'intérieur puis ne sachant pas à qui je devais m'adresser je suis grimpé sur une table. J'ai pris une grande inspiration avant hurler le message que je devais faire passer au-dessus du brouhaha ambiant. Suite à mon annonce on aurait pu entendre des sombrals volés. Soudain une main m'agrippa l'épaule je me retourne pour voir le professeur Snape qui me dirige vers le réseau de cheminée nul doute pour me ramener à Poudlard. Avant de partir je jette un coup d'œil dans la salle et tous les sorciers présents me regardent comme si j'étais un fou échappé de l'asile.

**De retour à Poudlard**

Je finis par éclater en sanglot fier d'avoir accompli ma quête. En revanche le reste de ma maison me regarde comme si j'étais le dernier des abrutis et je ne comprends pas pourquoi on voit bien que ce n'était pas leur famille qui était menacée.

**Bonus : La véritable raison du dédain de Malfoy senior envers les moldus.**

**POV Lucius**

Je me souviens de ma première interaction avec les drôles de créatures que nous appelons moldus. A l'époque j'avais 16 ans et avais encore un physique androgyne en plus de ma superbe chevelure blonde argentée. Revenons à nos hiboux je me trouvais à Paris en compagnie de Nott, Crabbe, Goyle et Black. Nous nous étions fait de fausses cartes d'identité moldus pour faire la tournée des bars sur les Champs Elysées. Arrivés dans le troisième bar, Crabbe et Goyle étaient déjà bien cuit alors que les deux autres et moi-même avions à peine commencés à sentir les effets de l'alcool. Je tournais le dos au reste de la salle lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me suis retourné en jettant mes cheveux en arrière d'un geste de la tête gracieux pour me retrouvé nez à nez avec un moldu d'une trentaine d'année.

Moldu : Navrez je vous ai pris pour une femme.

Lucius : Non comme vous pouvez le voir je suis un homme.

Puis je suis retourné vers Black et Nott qui riaient comme des bossus face à cette grossière erreur.

**Trois jours plus tard le matin :**

Nous nous sommes réveillés vers quinze heures avec la gueule de bois de la décennie. Puis après nous être préparés nous sommes sortis. En passant devant une vitrine nous nous sommes arrêtés derrière un attroupement de moldus qui regardaient un écran où l'on pouvait voir une femme m'imiter avant de dire « l'Oréal parce que vous le valez bien ! » . Depuis ce jour je ne plus encadrer les moldus, grossiers personnages !


	18. Chapter 17: La flambée d'Halloween

Chapitre 17 : La flambée d'Halloween.

P.o.V Harry Potter :

Nous avons reçu nos nouveaux uniformes et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils ressemblent à des tenues de bal, queue de pie avec nœud de papillon ou cravate de la couleur de notre maison, ainsi que la doublure de la queue de pie. Reste sur notre poitrine l'emblème de la maison.

Dans le cas les filles, elles ont plus de choix que nous, soit des jupes crayon, plissée, robes salopette, ou trapèze, sur la longueur qu'elles veulent. Elles ont le choix entre le nœud ou la cravate au couleur de la maison. Et pour parer la tenue, elles ont un chapeau canotier avec un gaz noir tenu avec un ruban couleur de la maison. Et pour les garçons un chapeau haut de forme noir au ruban de couleur.

Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est uniforme en jette par rapport à l'ancien. Il ne reste donc plus qu'à nous habiller pour la fête de ce soir. Je sais que les cinq cousines ont prévu quelque chose. Les connaissant un peu depuis la rentrée, je peux dire qu'elles ont dû préparer quelque chose de fou et complétement à côté de la plaque.

P.o.V auteur

Au royaume des morts. (19H25 chez les vivants)

Sirius : hé James, les elfes de maison font des trucs chelou.

James : les elfes font toujours des trucs chelou, appelle-moi si ils se passent des choses vraiment chelou.

Sirius : ils portent des piles de vêtement…

James : il n'y a rien d'étrange là-dedans. Peut-être qu'ils font la lessive, et retourne te coucher ça ira mieux demain.

Sirius : parce que tu fais la lessive dans la salle des trophées, toi ?

James : Ah non, là c'est chelou. Un nouveau tripe elfique… pourquoi on y a jamais pensé

Lily : vous allez arrêter vos conneries, on sait tous qu'ils ne savent pas s'amuser.

Sirius : Facile à dire pour toi, tu ne les a jamais vu bourré.

Godric : (sortant de nulle part) c'est rigolo, on dirait qu'ils font un gâteau avec les vêtements, je crois que vous appelez ça pièce montée.

Rowena : on les laisse vraiment faire n'importe quoi de nos jours.

Helga : moi je trouve ça bien qu'ils ont un moyen de décompresser, (oh la grosse hippie), travailler c'est bien, mais il faut aussi se reposer.

La Mort : au risque de vous décevoir, je crois qu'ils sont en train de travaille, et non ils ne savent pas encore décompresser. Enfin bon, il parait que l'espoir ça fait vivre, dommage que vous soyez déjà mort.

Tous se mettent devant « l'écran » pour voir ce qui se passe dans le monde des vivants.

Et là, Athénée et Salazar entrent dans la pièce.

Athénée : Tous les uniformes sont là ?

Tous les elfes commencent à hocher de la tête, au risque de la décrocher, à l'affirmative, ceux-ci repartent dans la cuisine, sauf trois qui reste avec Salazar.

Salazar : ou sont Diane et Madeline ?

Séléné : avec le reste de la main d'œuvre pas chère.

Salazar (et les morts) : ?

Alice : ce qu'elle essaye de te dire c'est qu'elles sont avec le reste de leur maison…

Helga : je me demande dans quelle maison elles sont ?

Rowena : visiblement pas dans celle de Sal et la mienne, vu que c'est deux-là en font partie.

Godric (des larmes dans le coin des yeux) : ça me blesse ce que tu dis là.

Alice et Séléné : … ils creusent des citrouilles dans la salle communes des Hupplepuff.

James : bah de toute évidence, la main d'œuvre …

Sirius : … elle vient de votre maison, Dame Helga !

Salazar : et elles ont accepté de bonté de cœur ?

Alice : Diane non, mais Madeline avait la pêche pour creuser des citrouilles, à moins que ce soit pour emmerder Diane.

Salazar : Bon, gagnons du temps, déplaçons la pièce montée.

Godric : Non mais je rêve ou il cautionne ça, et en plus il a souri… Regarde le moi se vieux pervers, avec son regarde torve, mais en plus de ça il y en a plusieurs.

Sirius : Oh le vieux pervers polygame.

Lily : tu as oublié mage noir, il les cumule.

Alice et Séléné : Bien sûr Papi Salazar…

James : erk… je crois qu'il n'est pas leur amant, sinon elles ne l'appelleraient pas papi.

Sirius : non, je crois que c'est une nouvelle sorte de fétichismes.

Rowena : C'est très rare, mais qui sont ces filles, à coup sûr, elles sont sœurs jumelles.

Salazar : vous savez que pour mes arrières arrières….. Petites filles je ferais tous. Enfin, bref je vais vous débarrassez de cette pile de linge.

Sirius : Ah bah nan, on s'est trompé.

Godric : Depuis quand Sal a des héritiers ?

Lily : Vous n'avez pas connu sa famille ?

Godric : Parce qu'il a de la famille.

Rowena : Vu qu'il a des héritières, il avait forcément une famille.

Godric : oui, mais comment ?

Sirius : Bah comme tout le monde. Les enfants font des bêtises dans le noir, et les bêtises dans le noir font des enfants.

Godric : Non, mais ça je le sais déjà, c'est que nous l'avons foutu à la porte à cause de son caractère, alors qu'une femme en est bien voulut…

Lily : oh beaucoup, les hommes ténébreux ça a toujours attiré les femmes.

James : pardon ? T'es pas sérieuse.

Sirius : HUM HUM Snape HUM HUM.

James : Je l'avais oublié celui-là…

Retour chez les vivants :

Pendant que Salazar guide les elfes dans la confection de la pièce montée à l'extérieur, les jumeaux Weasley et Seamus arrivent avec une multitude de feux d'artifices et le plan des festivités. Des plans détaillés, avec le moindre placement des feux pour assurer une flambée spectaculaire, puis les filles les dirigèrent vers Salazar pour que celui-ci supervise les opérations. Alice sort de sa poche une liste et coche

19 H 30 ramassage des uniformes, mise en place de la pièce montée et des feux d'artifices check.

Préparation du menu du repas de ce soir check (Athéné s'en occupe)

Mise en place de l'écran géant et préparation de la projection check.

Alice : Bon et bien nous n'avons plus rien à faire.

Séléné : tu crois qu'ils ont fini de creuser leur citrouille.

Du coté des Hupplepuff :

Diane s'était enfermé dans un coin protégé par son fidèle fort de cousin et de couverture, pour échapper à la monstrueuse (selon les dires de Diane) création de Madeline. Allez savoir comment, elle a réussi à donner à sa citrouille la tête d'une grenouille, pendant que le reste de la maison Hupplepuff restait admiratif devant un tel don artistique, diane elle, restait médusée face à la bêtise croissante des membres de sa maison.

Diane : comment j'ai fait pour atterrir dans ce trou à rat. Mais quel bande de blaireau, pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

… …

20h30 chez les vivants

Pov des morts

La grande salle se remplit, en voyant les nouveaux uniformes sur les élèves.

Sirius (se rinçant l'œil) : il était temps que les uniformes changent.

James Potter hochant vigoureusement la tête : Oh que oui.

Lily : je suis du même avis que vous.

James : Pardon ?

Lily : Bah oui, il gratte affreusement.

Revenons à la grande salle :

Tous les élèves sont assis à leur table respective, Salazar instaure une minute de silence en mémoire aux morts et en communion avec l'esprit de Samhain. Puis le banquet commença et on débuta la projection d'épisodes de la série « community » car elle fut largement plébiscité par les élèves, en particulier les épisodes du concours de débat, les partie de paintball et la pendaison de crémaillère de Troy et Abed. Suivit à 21 h 15 du film de la « Famille Adams ». Suivit d'une grande flambé historique d'uniforme qui grattent. Vengeant ainsi de nombreuse génération de jeune sorcier traumatisé par cet uniforme qui gratte. Et le tous dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Coté des morts :

Helga : ça fait plaisir de tous les voir s'amuser tous ensemble.

**FIN….**

**… ****du chapitre.**

**Bonus : Les secrets de la jouvence de Dumby**

1 : pratiquer une activité physique régulière (monter et descendre les escaliers ça muscle !)

2 : manger cinq fruits et légumes (ou plus) par jour (les bonbons au citron ça compte ?)

3 : prendre des bains avec des glaçons afin de raffermir ça peau.

4 : s'humidifier les yeux afin qu'ils gardent un éclat tout au long de la journée.

5 : ne pas hésiter à s'habiller de manière colorée.

6 : le labello

7 : avoir un petit grain de folie.


	19. Chapter 18: retour dans le passé

Chapitre Spéciale :

Vous vous êtes tous demandé, comment le terrible fondateur de vert et d'argent c'est retrouvé à appeler son basilic « Pupuce ». Et bien cette terrifiante et sordide histoire vous sera raconté ici même, dans ce que l'on appelle aujourd'hui encore « la chambre des secrets ». Je suis Séléné Sylverwood, et j'ai comme qui dirait découvert, à mes risques et péril, le secret de cette chambre. Et autant vous le dire ce n'est pas glorieux. Et vous allez comprendre pourquoi.

En l'an 993, quatre sorciers se sont réunis pour former l'école de magie de Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor, le lion, Helga Hupplepuff, le Blaireau, Rowena Ravenclaws, l'aigle et Salazar Slytherin, le serpent. Tout le monde suit, bien, continuons. En c'est de temps chasse aux sorcières et autre imbécilités de ce genre, rencontré des créatures mythiques n'était pas rare et que l'on se le dise, Godric Gryffindor adorait ce genre de rencontre impromptue, ce qui n'étaient malheureusement pour lui pas le cas des trois. Alors tandis que Godric partait pour une autre quête, les trois autres avaient décidé de resté au château pour enseigner à leurs élèves adorés. Ce fut donc une période de calme plat pour le château, pas d'explosion de potion (Godric n'était pas là pour faire sauter les chaudrons) pas de duel et donc pas de blesser (Godric étant absent). Le calme plat, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à certain (surtout à Salazar, en fait). Les repas se passaient dans la bonne humeur.

Jusqu'au jour où, Godric Gryffindor est revenue, avec de nouveau exploit. Je sais, pour l'instant rien d'inquiétant vous allez me dire. On l'accueille les bras ouvert et heureux qu'il soit de retour, mine de rien, le château sans Godric c'est triste. Salazar le dit lui-même. Et le top du top, c'est que notre très cher Godric revient avec des cadeaux, de nouveaux livres pour Rowena, des plantes pour Helga, et …un œuf pour Salazar. Oui, il y a quoi être vexé, surtout que le plus jeune ne comprend pas pour Godric lui ramène un œuf. Oui Salazar est le plus jeune des fondateurs.

Salazar : Un œuf… et tu veux que je t'en fasse quoi, une omelette. Je suis pas Helga, je ne fais pas la cuisine.

Helga : c'est trop méchant ce que tu dis là !

Godric : Je sais, on m'a dit que c'était un œuf de créature magique, peut-être un Phoenix.

Salazar : Donc… Tu m'offres un œuf, sans savoir ce qu'il y a dedans ?

Godric (avec un grand sourire) : Exactement…

Salazar : …

Oui je sais, Salazar aurait pu montrer un peu de gratitude pour son ami et collègue, en même temps je comprends le scepticisme de Salazar, venant d'un Gryffindor, on peut s'attendre à tout. Alors pour plus de sécurité et avec intelligence, Rowena propose de laisser l'œuf dans la chambre des fondateurs, dans les sous-sols du château. Celle-ci était la seule à avoir remarqué que l'œuf était sur le point d'éclore.

Le soir arriva et la journée avait été passée à écouter les nouveaux exploits de Godric celui-ci venait de vaincre un basilic 22 pieds de longs. Et là, vous pouvez imaginer la tête de Salazar.

Salazar : Et au lieu de me rapporter ces précieux ingrédients, toi tu me ramènes un œuf. Tu te fous de moi ?

Rowena : Du calme Salazar.

Salazar : Mais je suis calme, j'ai juste une envie folle de l'étrangler cet abrutit.

Godric : c'est vraiment méchant ce que tu dis là. Moi qui pensais te faire plaisir.

Ce jour-là, au milieu de la grande salle et face à des élèves médusés, Salazar se lança à la poursuite de Godric qui courrait en rond autour de la table. Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas nos chers fondateurs se coursent autour de la table des professeurs dans un sens, puis dans un autre. Vraiment ça casse le mythe. C'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et un Godric Gryffindor salement amoché par un Salazar en colère, que le repas c'est terminé. Ce que ne savaient pas les fondateurs, c'était la surprise qui les attendait dans le sous-sol. Après tout, Godric avait signalé que l'œuf pouvait être un œuf de Phoenix.

Alors comprenez que lorsque les fondateurs entre de la chambre des réunions et qu'ils voient une coquille d'œuf vide, ils cherchent l'animal partout en ayant la tête levé, moi j'aurais d'abord regardé au sol, alors quand Helga hurle qu'un bois de bois sur lequel elle vient de marcher à prit vit, on commence à s'inquiété. Surtout que nous sommes dans une chambre fermer et qu'il n'y a aucun risque qu'il y ait des bouts de bois.

Helga : Mais alors sur quoi j'ai marché ?

Vous aussi vous vous posez la question. Eh bien Helga Hupplepuff venait de marché sur un serpent de la taille de son bras qui dormait paisiblement, avant de se faire marcher dessus. Le dit serpent s'était réfugié sous le meuble le plus proche, pour éviter de se refaire marcher dessus. Pas bête l'animal. Il valut toute la patiente du monde, et les paroles de réconfort en Parseltongue, pour que le serpent se décide enfin à sortir. Autant vous dire que Salazar n'a jamais fait autant de compliment dans sa vie entière pour égaler ce moment. Alors quand Salazar a vu le spécimen qu'il avait en face de lui, il se tourna vers Godric.

Salazar : Un Phoenix… ?

Godric : ça va ? Je me suis trompé, ça peut arriver au meilleur.

Salazar : Dit moi Godric, tu l'as trouvé où cet œuf ?

Godric : Dans la grotte ou j'ai tué le basilic, il y avait un crapaud dessus.

Rowena : Non mais quel abrutit. Tu viens de nous ramener un basilic au château.

Salazar : … mais qu'est-ce que l'on va faire de toi…

Helga : Le tué, évidement !

Salazar : Je parle de Godric, Helga ! Quoi que je l'envisage sérieusement…

Helga : Oh pardon, je croyais que tu parlais du serpent.

Rowena : on verra plus tard de ce que l'on va faire de lui, en ce qui concerne le serpent, je compte bien le garder.

Helga : Pardon ?

Rowena : Réfléchit, les basilics sont rares, ils sont des ingrédients de potion très rechercher et qui plus est Salazar est un parleur de serpent, nous pourrions faire de lui un protecteur pour le château.

Salazar : En réalité, c'est elle, mais bon. On ne peut pas la laisser se promener dans le château. Et on a déjà les griffons que Godric nous a ramener de son précédant voyage.

Oui, je vois d'ici vos têtes, des Griffons et des serpents pour garder le château, le prochain se sera quoi un dragon ! Je vais pas vous rassurer mais le devise de Hogwarts n'as pas « on ne chatouille pas dragon qui dort » pour rien.

Toujours est-il que les fondateurs ont commencé à se demandé où ils pourraient garder une telle bestiole pour rien. L'endroit fut décidé, elle restera dans cette chambre, qu'ils nommèrent chambre des secrets, personne ne devrait savoir qu'elle contenait un basilic. Vient alors un choix difficile, il fallait lui trouvé un prénom.

Godric : et si on l'appelait Pétunia, c'est jolie comme prénom.

Salazar : t'en cas lui donné un nom de fleur, je préfère donner un nom plus scientifique tel que Géranium.

Rowena : et pourquoi pas Archimède.

Salazar : au risque de me répéter, c'est une femelle.

S'en suit une dispute entre les trois fondateurs, et tous cela pour un prénom.

Helga : IL SUFFIT, VU QUE VOUS N'ÊTES PAS CAPABLE DE VOUS METTRE D'ACCORD, ELLE SE NOMMERA PUPUCE, ET PUIS VOILA.

Et oui, vous avez bien lu, Helga à piquer sa crise. Et à nommer l'une des créatures les plus dangereuses « Pupuce ».

Voilà, vous connaissez l'histoire de l'arrivé de « pupuce » au château, c'est que quelque année après que Godric Gryffindor arrive avec un autre œuf, cette fois-ci un Phoenix est née du nom de « Fumseck ».


	20. Chapter 19 : La lettre de tante Phoebe

**Chapitre 19 : La lettre de tante Phoebe**

**POV Alice**

Une semaine après Halloween, à l'heure du déjeuner

Comme d'habitude à cette heure de la journée, une flopée d'oiseaux en tous genres fit irruption dans la grande salle. Soudain, Pestilence, la chouette qui ne sais pas atterrir (ni décoller en y repensant) et qui appartient à tante Phoebe (la mère de Madeline). Je sais, vous devez vous demandez qu'elle genre de personne a bien put mettre Madeline au monde. Et bien spirituellement parlant tante Phoebe me fait penser au personnage du même nom dans la série Friends. Du coup, ça met de l'ambiance lors des repas de famille (on ne s'ennuie jamais chez nous). Revenons-en à nos moutons, assise à la table des Serdaigles, je regardais Pestilence qui préparait son crash dans l'une des grosses marmites pleines de ratatouille qui se trouvait en face de Diane et Madeline à la table des Poufsouffles. Je me préparais donc à assister à un feu d'artifice mêlant jets de sauce tomate et morceaux de courgettes volantes. On peut en dire ce que l'on veut mais Pestilence est une chouette géniale, en dix ans de carrière je ne l'ai jamais vu « atterrir » sur une surface dure ou atterrir tout court. D'ailleurs, tante Phoebe ne nous écrit jamais, elle préfère mettre sa tête dans la cheminée et hurler dans celle des gens qu'elle souhaite contacter car elle trouve ça plus amusant. Alors je trouve ça étrange qu'elle se mette à nous écrire comme ça.

Atterrissage raté dans 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

Bam ! Plouf ! Clang !

Quelle douce mélodie ! Madeline et Diane sont imbibées de jus de ratatouille. Cette chouette est un pur génie, la lettre n'est même pas tâchée. Malheureusement, comme c'est souvent le cas, le génie n'est pas toujours apprécié à sa juste valeur. Aussi Diane a immédiatement essayé de crucifier l'infortunée créature à l'aide de sa fourchette. Pauvre Pestilence, au fond ce n'est pas de sa faute, elle n'a pas demandé à naître comme ça. Bref, Pestilence échappe de peu à la mort grâce à Madeline qui vient tout juste de remarquer la lettre attachée à sa patte. Ni une ni deux, Diane s'en empare.

Diane : Stupide volatile ! Tu t'es trompée de destinataire !

Madeline : C'était adressé à qui ?

Diane : Ma mère.

Madeline (qui a toujours une bonne idée) : On a qu'à l'ouvrir !

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Diane d'déchira l'enveloppe et en sortit la lettre.

Alice : Si tu avais été plus maligne, tu n'aurais pas déchiré l'enveloppe.

Séléné (l'air innocent) : C'est mal de lire la correspondance d'autrui.

Diane pris connaissance du contenu du message puis lâcha un hurlement plein d'effroi avant de tomber dans les pommes. Je me suis levée et me dirigea vers la table des blaireaux. En passant à côté du « cadavre » de Diane je remarquais que son âme sortait lentement de son corps par sa bouche. Je me saisis donc de l'arme du crime afin de voir ce qui avait momentanément précipité Diane dans la tombe. Vous imaginez la partie de Cluedo, tante Phoebe a tué sa nièce Diane par erreur dans la grande salle. Je m'égare là, donc la lettre :

_Ma très chère Alyssa,_

_L'annonce a été postée dans la presse, nous avons déjà reçu de nombreuses candidatures en vue de courtiser les filles. J'ai consulté Morgane _(la mère de Séléné)_ et Vivianne _(la mère des jumelles)_ afin d'affiner la sélection finale. Mais je dois dire qu'en ce moment nous sommes en panne d'inspiration. Qu'importe je suis sûre que ça reviendra (au pire on demandera aux filles)._

_A la prochaine,_

_Big bisous bien baveux,_

_Phoebe (ta belle-sœur)_

C'est tout tante Phoebe ça au début on a une lettre un peu formelle et à la fin… bref vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je me suis tournée vers Diane.

Alice : C'est pas une raison pour se mettre dans des états pareils.

Diane : Parce que t'étais au courant toi !?

Tiens elle a repris du poil de la bête.

Séléné : Bien sûre qu'on le savait.

Alice : J'ai fouillé le bureau des parents avec Séléné il y a trois ans.

Diane : Et toi Athéné tu ne dis rien ?

Athéné : J'ai écouté aux portes par inadvertence.

(p.o.v auteur : C'est possible ça ?)

Alice : Moi je pense que c'était un acte manqué parce que sept fois de suite à moins de le faire exprès c'est pas possible.

Diane : Et toi Madeline ?

Madeline (avec nonchalance) : Bien sûr, c'est le sort de toutes les femmes.

Diane (à bout) : Non mais tu dérailles complètement là ! En plus je suis persuadée que le vioque est dans la combine !

**POV auteur**

Telle une furie, elle se dirige vers Salazar et l'incendie, parsemant son discours de noms d'oiseaux tous plus imagés les uns que les autres avant de quitter la grande salle furibonde. Le pauvre Salazar, il n'avait rien demandé à personne.

Bonus : I have a dream

Le soir suivant la célébration d'Halloween, Harry s'endort paisiblement. Soudain il ouvre les yeux et se retrouve devant un miroir qui reflète le visage de Voldemort. Oh non pas encore, et si Harry se trouvait une fois encore dans la tête de son ennemi juré. Aussi il décida de se faire discret et d'observer.

Voldemort se tenait debout devant son grand miroir (nda : miroir, mon beau miroir dis-moi…) uniquement vêtu d'un peignoir en soie à motif léopard. Puis il se dirigea vers une barre en métal verticale. La première pensée du survivant fut que Voldy avait décidé de se mettre à la pole dance aussi invraisemblable cela soit-il. Il contourna la barre, fit trois pas et se retourna, regarda dans le miroir et…

Voldy : Mes amis, j'ai un rêve…

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Voldy général en chef des bigots se prennait pour Martin Luther King devant son miroir en préparant son discours. Sacrément hypocrite le bonhomme. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se réveilla avec des maux de tête carabinés et la mélodie de la chanson disney _moi j'ai un rêve_, accompagnée d'une seule pensée :

Moi j'ai un rêve pouvoir un jour me réveiller sans une vision cauchemardesque de Celui-qui-ne-savait-pas-pronocer-son-nom.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 20 : petite réunion amical entre très vieux amis

Petite réunion informel entre très vieux amis, vous savez pizzas, les fauteuils confortables, boisson diverse et varié, musique de fond et champomy, tout ça à la sauce mangemort. Il manque donc juste le coté chaleureux et joyeux de la fête.

Nous voilà dans le manoir Malfoy, pour une énième réunion de mangemort, assis sur son trône (pas celui-là l'autre !) Voldy-chou déclare l'ouverture de la séance.

Voldemort : Quelle sont les nouvelles ?

Gros blanc, tous les membres du cercle intérieurs, que dit je des « intimes », ayant des enfants se regardent, ainsi que Snape, dans le blanc des yeux pour savoir lequel d'entre eux serait le premier soumis au crucio de Voldy. Voldy cheri, la patience même, n'y tenant plus :

Voldy : si l'un d'entre vous ne se décide pas à me dire dans les dix seconde ce qui ne va pas, vous allez tous y passé.

Ahh la patience, il parait que c'est une vertu que tout le monde n'a pas. Ni une ni deux, à la suite de cette annonce Malfoy senior ce prosterne au pied de voldy :

Lucius : Maitre, selon mon fils, l'illustre fondateur de votre maison Salazar Serpentard, serait revenu d'entre les morts. Et il semblerait également que vous ayez de la famille.

Voldy : de la famille ?

Lucius : de la famille…

(imaginez le fond de la salle occupé par des mangemorts de seconde zone, conjurant des pompoms noir,vert et argent qui chuchottent donnez moi un F, un A, un M, un I, un L, un autre L et enfin donnez moi un E, F-A-M-I-L-L-E famille !)

Voldy : de la famille, et les précisions ?

Ne pouvant donner plus d'indication, et Snape sentant arrivé de le crucio décide d'intervenir.

Snape : il semblerait quel soit vos cousines mon seigneur.

Voldy : je veux des noms severus !

Snape hésita cinq minutes avant de voir la baguette de voldy chou pointé sur lui.

Snape : désolé de mon hésitation mon seigneur, je me demandais dans quel ordre vous voulez le savoir.

Voldy : peu importe du moment que j'ai des noms.

Severus : Séléné Sylverwood, Alice Eastwood, Diane Bloodroses, Madeline Songwood, et Athéné Eastwood.

Voldy : je veux des dossiers complets sur elles.

Severus : Bien maitre.

Retour à Hogwards :

P.o.V Auteur :

Suite à l'engueulade que Salazar a eu le droit en rapport avec la lettre, ce dernier est parti se réfugier dans la bibliothèque pour faire pousser des champignons, quand… Harry rencontra Sali. Notre cher Harry se rapproche du fondateur en lui tendant un râteau.

Harry : Vous y arriverez plus facilement avec ça, monsieur. Je voulais aussi vous dire que je suis d'accord pour travailler avec vous et les filles.

Salazar (avec des sanglots dans la voix) : c'est gentil mon garçon.

Harry : C'est normal, monsieur, si vous voulez parler avec Godric, je peux aller chercher son tableau.

Salazar : Il a un tableau ?! Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait la patience de posé.

P.o.V Godric (chez les morts) :

Godric : évidemment que je sais être patient espèce de serpent pervers, et éloigne toi tout de suite de mon petit-fils.

Lilly : grand-père Godric calmez-vous. Harry et Salazar ne veulent que mettre fin à la vie de Voldemort.

En regardant l'écran du monde des vivants, je remarque que Salazar vient d'avoir une mauvaise idée et traine mon héritier dans la partie restreinte de la bibliothèque. Mais il veut faire quoi encore.

Salazar : si on veut pouvoir faire ce que j'ai en tête, il nous faudra un livre sur les morts que l'on peut ressusciter

Harry : mais c'est de la magie noir.

Salazar : tu as déjà vu un mage noir faire de la magie blanche toi. Au moins, je sais que la bêtise est héréditaire, tu as le même sens de la logique que Godric.

Harry : et vous et Madeline ?

Salazar : Elle a tout hérité de ma femme. Il n'y a que trois sur cinq qi tiennent de moi : Alice, Athéné et Sélénée.

Harry : si vous le dites !

Salazar : Insolent ! J'ai une montagne de chose à t'apprendre petit con, tu devrais être content.

Harry : super et j'imagine que ça ne concerne que la magie noire ?

Salazar : non, apprendre l'art de pourrir la vie des gens.

Harry : Comme ?

Salazar : Peeve est ma plus belle réussite. Mais ce petit est parti trop tôt.

Harry : … (N.d.A : je crois qu'il est entrain de gober des mouches…)

Chez les morts :

Je l'ai oublié celui-là. Mais il est vrai que Peeve est un ancien élève de Salazar pour qui il avait une réel affection. Je crois qu'il le considérait comme un fils.

Godric : Tu parles, il nous a bien fait tourner en bourrique.

Rowena : il est vrai qu'il était dissipé…

Lilly : vous voulez dire que l'esprit frappeur dans le château est le fils adoptif de Salazar ?

Helga : oui, un enfant né-moldu sans famille que Salazar a pris sous son aile, et il en est de même pour le baron.

Godric : les deux seul nés-moldu qui ont intéressé Salazar. Et on comprend pourquoi.

La mort : Bien le bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui est un jour merveilleux, je suis de bonne humeur.

Godric : eh bien, on est mal.

La mort : Godric, tu es l'heureux gagnant de la loterie des morts, tu peux retourner dans le monde des vivants.

Godric : c'est le plus beau jour de ma mort.

La mort : j'en ai plus qu'assez de tes jérémiades.

Sirius : il suffit juste de ça pour partir ?

La mort : non, c'est deux conditions, la première s'appelé Godric, et l'autre tu n'as pas besoin de la connaitre, mais c'est un peu comme Salazar.

James : Ce qui veut dire ?

La mort : vous verrez bien.

P.o.V. Salazar :

J'embarque l'héritier de Godric avec moi, il veut bien faire partie de notre groupe, alors autant lui trouvé un nouveau gardien. Et j'ai la personne pour. Si je me suis taper une descente de illustre fondateur à simple baby-sitter, Godric devra en subir autant.

Et mes héritières m'ont donné la formule qu'il me faut pour ça. En espérant que la mort soit d'accord avec ça. Mais ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué, vu que Godric casse les pieds de la mort depuis un bon nombre de Siècles (bref depuis sa mort).

Salazar : dépêche-toi gamin, il te faut un nouveau tuteur, tu ne peux pas rester chez ces moldus.

Harry : mais Dumbledore ?

Salazar : Laisse-moi m'occuper de cette vieille chèvre. Toi, tu as juste à savoir ton latin.

Harry (pointant le parchemin que Salazar lui tends) : J'ai juste à récité ça,

Salazar : OUI !

Harry : Redit animus Gryffindor Godric, capessit tuetur haerecles. Quod est inter sanguinem nostrum magia utemini et nobis ut sic fiat.

A peine le gamin eut il finit de prononcer la formule qu'une lumière éblouissante envahie la section restreinte de la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa Godric nous faisaient face sous forme spectrale.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Bonnes et mauvaises idées

**Chapitre 22 : Bonnes et mauvaises idées.**

**Pov Harry **

Alors que la poussière se dissipe, mon aïeul apparu sous forme spectral vêtu d'une toge, et je me demandais alors comme il comptait faire pour changer la personne en charge de ma tutelle, quand, visiblement celui-ci sort tous droit de l'asile. Et à voir la tête de lord Slytherin s'est tout à fait normal.

Maman, j'ai peur !

**Loin, dans l'au-delà.**

Lilly : mais non, t'as aucune raison d'avoir peur.

La mort : enfin quelqu'un de sain ! Pour la peine je vais le laissé en vie quelque année encore.

Lilly : Quoi il devait mourir ?

La mort : Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non !

**Retour chez les vivants :**

Attirer par le vacarme, Mme pince nous rejoins au pas de course. Godric pivote lentement sur lui-même laissant apparaitre entre les pans de la toge un torse musclé. Je sais ce que vous vous dite, oh l'apollon, un fondateur, une légende.

Godric : Oh yeah, Griffy est dans la place.

Je sais ça casse le mythe. Salazar lui se cache la tête avec ces mains avant de relever la tête et de regarder son vieil ami de toujours dans le blanc des yeux.

Salazar : tu n'as vraiment aucune classe.

Mme pince en chuchotant de manière forcée : pas de bruit dans la bibliothèque. Avant de tomber nez à nez avec le torse puissant et à moitié dévêtue, le tout dans une pose ridicule digne de John Travolta de Godric Griffondor. Celle-ci se met alors à bégayer avant de devenir rouge comme une pivoine et de tombé dans les vapes avec un mince filet de sang s'échappant de son nez. Heureusement la bibliothèque était déserte.

Salazar : non mais t'as vu ce que tu as faits ?

Godric : elles sont toutes folles de moi.

Harry : Je veux mourir.

**Pendant ce temps, loin, dans un manoir…**

Quatre femmes dans une grande salle croulent sous la paperasse.

Alyssa (mère de diane) : eh regarder celui-là il est pas mal !

Viviane (mère d'Alice et Athéné) : un peu court. Il faut qu'ils tiennent la distance.

Alyssa : en même temps les tiennent sont deux grandes gigues.

Viviane : Pour diane, Madeline ou Selenée.

Morgane (mère de Sélénée) : eh je ne veux pas du fils spirituel de Pinocchio !

Phoebe (mère de madeline) : « C'est un roc ! . .. c'est un pic ! . . . c'est un cap !

Que dis-je, c'est un cap ?. .. C'est une péninsule ! »

Alyssa et Viviane : Merci Phoebe.

Morgane : et celui-ci c'est pustule. Non mais regarder moi ça, on dirait un crapaud ! Il est parfait pour diane ?

Alyssa : ah ça non je veux que mes petits-enfants est l'air vaguement humain.

Phoebe : Hey, regarder celui-là ressemble à Jack Sparrow.

Alyssa, morgane et Viviane (jet d'éclair meurtrier) : à moi !

Phoebe : oh il y a de l'électricité dans l'air.

Soudain, elles se jetèrent tous sur Phoebe, dans l'espoir de récupérer le précieux. Cinq minutes plus tard, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur quatre hommes, qui au vue de l'épais nuage de poussière, emplie de tête, de bout de cheveux, un bras et oh u pied, refermèrent la porte pour détaler comme des lapins.

**Une semaine plus tard (comme le temps passe vite), une nouvelle réunion de mangemorts a lieu.**

Après quelque séance de doloris intense pour se mettre en jambe, et de nombreuse déception.

Voldemort : pourquoi suis-je entouré d'incapable ? Pourtant je vous aime, je ne suis qu'amour avec vous. Presque aussi doux qu'un agneau.

Les mangemorts se regard les uns les autres, avec un troupeau de licornes qui passe.

Voldemort : à qui le tour ? J'espère pour lui qu'il aura des résultats.

Severus : maitre, comme vous me l'avez demandé, j'ai mené l'enquête et voici les premiers résultats. J'ai également des photos.

Voldemort : Et bien, donne-moi les papiers.

Severus donna les résultats de son investigation au seigneur des ténèbres, qui s'en saisit avec empressement. Il commença donc à lire les documents à haute voix (car comme tout méchant qui se respecte il aime s'entendre parler.).

Voldemort : Alors, voyons qu'avons-nous là.

**Madeline Violette Yuriko Yeva Songwood**

**16 ans née le 31 Janvier**

**Mesure 1m68, a les yeux noirs et des cheveux roux longs et raides.**

**Elle possède un corbeau (Juliette) et un chat (Roméo).**

**Parents : Phoebe et Eoin (S) Songwood**

**Elle est à Poufsouffle.**

**Diane Hortense Tomoe Anya Bloodroses**

**16 ans née le 31 décembre**

**Mesure 1m63, a les yeux marrons tachés de rose et des cheveux mi-longs raides et auburn assez clair.**

**Elle possède un manchot empereur (Kowalski) et un chat (Mao).**

**Parents : Alyssa et Sileas (S) Bloodroses**

**Elle est à Poufsouffle.**

**Séléné Marjolaine Setsuka Veronika Silverwood**

**16 ans née le 31 novembre**

**Mesure 1m70, a les yeux vairons (vert et rouge) et les cheveux longs ondulés et blond vénitien.**

**Elle possède un serpent (Zélef) et un chat (Grimoire)**

**Parents : Morgane (S) et Itachi Silverwood**

**Elle est à Serpentard**

**Alice Angélique Megumi Natasha Eastwood**

**Mesure 1m72, a les yeux bleus/vert/gris et les cheveux mi-longs bouclés en anglaise chocolat avec reflets cuivrés.**

**Elle possède un aigle (Mr Darcy) et un chat (Loki). **

**Athéné Jacinthe Fuyu Feodora**

**Mesure 1m71, a les yeux ambres et les cheveux brun longs et frisés.**

**Elle possède une chouette (Olive) et un chat (Tom).**

**16 ans nées le 31 mai**

**Leurs parents sont Viviane (S) et Alexei Eastwood**

**Elles sont à Serdaigle**

Une fois sa lecture achevée, le mage noir posa son regard écarlate sur l'ensemble de ses minions. Il semblait être de bonne et de mauvaise humeur.

Voldemort : Severusss je te remercie d'avoir fait si vite.

Mangemorts (pensent) : OMG il a dit merci !

Severus : Avant que je n'oublie, voici l'ensemble des photos que j'ai pu collecter.

Il lui tendit alors une boîte en métal de couleur noir. Avant de s'éclipser pour retourner à Poudlard. Alors que les portes de la salle du trône se refermaient derrière lui il pouvait entendre les cris de douleur de la pauvre âme qui passait après lui.

Dans la salle, Voldemort laissait aller sa colère et sa frustration sur cet imbécile de Yaxley qui n'avançait toujours pas sur sa mission. Non mais vraiment nommer son chat Tom quel toupet !

**Pendant ce temps à Poudlard**

**Pov Alice**

Depuis quelque jours, j'ai l'impression d'être sous surveillance, on m'observe, on m'épille. Je suis même sur que l'on me suit en cachette. Et ce matin, cela devient particulièrement agaçant. Flint et McLaggen n'arrêtent pas de me fixer. Ça m'énerve ! Surtout quand je ne sais pas pourquoi.

**Dans la soirée, dans une pièce « secrète »…**

La population masculine de Poudlard à partir de la troisième année se réunissait afin de discuter. Enfin discuter, c'est vite dit lorsque vous placez les Gryffondors et les Serpentards dans une même pièce il y a toujours des étincelles. Mais si il faut en plus qu'ils parlent des gouts et des couleurs tout en restant discret pour en établir un classement alors là c'est mission impossible. En effet, cela faisait à peine 5 minutes que la réunion avait commencé qu'il y avait déjà de l'orage dans l'air. Et si vous demandiez à Peeves qui observe toute la scène il vous dirait que c'est de la faute de Colin Crivey.

Colin Crivey: Je peux te poser une question ?

Blaise Zabini : Vas-y…

Colin :Alors voilà, je voudrais savoir si le professeur Rogue à un fétiche pour les uniformes d'écolières.

Blaise : Pardon !?

Silence de mort dans la salle.

Colin : Bah oui, écoute ça va faire trois jour qu'il m'a confisqué mes derniers tirages photos.

Blaise : Je vois toujours pas le rapport.

Colin : Toutes les photos étaient des photos d'étudiantes de Poudlard plus ou moins vêtues…

Flint : Et tu ne les a pas amenées ?!

Colin : T'es bouché je viens de vous dire que votre directeur de maison me les a prises. A la base je comptais les amener pour que ça nous aide à faire le classement.

Seamus : Minutes, tu as dit plus ou moins dénudée…

Michael Corner : Mec, comment tu as fait pour pas te faire chopper ? (ces Serdaigles toujours avides de connaissances)

Ernie MacMillan/pratiquement tous les autres : T'es mon héros !

Blaise : J'en sais rien.

Lee Jordan : Ce n'est pas impossible… Je veux dire il n'aime pas enseigner.

Malfoy : Il veut le poste de défense et puis on peut changer de sujet ?

Neville : On ne nous dit pas tout.

Une demie heure plus tard le classement était plus ou moins définitif jusqu'à ce que Crabbe et Goyle décide de s'appuyer sur un vieux coussin. Celui-ci produisit alors de gros bruits de klaxon et d'explosion ce qui fit hurler de rire Peeves qui quitta son poste d'observation prit la porte, l'ouvrit à la volée en hurlant.

Peeves : élèves hors des dortoirs ! élèves dans les couloirs !

Ni une ni deux Miss Teigne déboule dans le couloir suivit de près par son maître. Et là c'est la panique général, « Tous pour un chacun pour soi ! » beugla un demeuré à l'arrière du troupeau. Au détour d'un couloir Harry, Neville et Seamus se cachèrent sous la cape d'invisiblité et échappèrent à la cohue.

Neville : Harry, tu nous as sauvés.

Seamus : Et si on les suivaient ?

Harry : Tu serais pas un peu maso Seamus ?

Seamus : Je veux juste dire qu'on a oublié Dean…

Dean : Non je suis là.

Les 3 autres : Où ?

Dean : Ici

Dean s'était planqué derrière une tapisserie 5 mètres plus loin avec la plus part des troisièmes années de Gryffondors et les frères Crivey.

Colin : On l'a échappé belle ! On devrait retourner au dortoir avant qu'ils ne fassent demi-tour, au bout du couloir c'est un cul de sac.

A peine eurent-ils le temps de monter un étage qu'en se penchant ils virent les autres courir le couloir qu'ils venaient de quitter en sens inverse.

Pendant ce temps, Rusard coursent des élèves vers les niveaux inférieurs il réussira à les coincés foi de Rusard. Malheureusement, Rusard bien que rusé est une biche boiteuse et n'est donc pas un grand coureur, arrivé au niveau de la grande salle il les avait tous perdus. Il s'apprêtait à retourner vers son bureau dessus losqu'il entendit le bruit d'un seau en métal qui racle sur le sol et le bruit de tissu que l'on déchire provenant d'un placard à balai situé à sa gauche. A pas de loup, il s'approche et ouvre la porte en grand. Là il découvrit un Ron Weasley sans pantalon et un Drago Malfoy dont la chemise déchirée gisait sur le sol. Et hop, il les attrapa par les oreilles et les tira jusque dans le bureau du professeur McGonagal.

Rusard : Je les ai pris sur le fait professeur, ils s'apprêtaient à forniquer dans un placard à balai !


	23. Chapter 23: Chaos et tuteur

**Chapitre 23 : Chaos et tuteur**

Le lendemain matin, le ciel était gris, les oiseaux chantaient et la grande salle se remplissait peu à peu pour le petit déjeuner. En passant devant les sabliers, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards purent remarquer qu'ils avaient perdu 150 points chacun, ce qui assombrit une journée déjà peu ensoleillée. Lorsque la salle fut remplie, Dumbledore se leva pour annoncer le retour du fondateur de la maison rouge et or sous forme spectrale. A peine eu-t-il le temps de s'assoir, un vautour postale portant les _armoirie de Gringotts vint se posé près de Harry. Celui-ci détacha la lettre puis l'ouvrit :_

_**Cher Mr Potter**_

_**Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que votre garde est passez d'Albus Dumbledore à votre nouveau tuteur Sir Godric Griffondor, suite au retour de celui-ci sous forme spectrale.**_

_**Nos salutations les plus sincères, que votre or circule toujours, **_

**_Directeur Ragnock_**

**P.O.V Harry Potter**

Après avoir fini ma lettre, la seule chose que je peux dire c'est que les gobelins n'ont pas la même vision que nous sur la tutelle des enfants. D'un autre coté ça m'arrange bien parce que Dumbledore est un tuteur pourri, et les Dursley, qu'on se le dit, on ne devrait pas leur confié d'enfant.

C'est à ce moment que Peeve entre avec grand fracas dans la grande salle, il commence à lancer des feuillets dans la grande salle. Je vois les filles qui attrapent les feuillets et commencent à les lire.

Saemus : On est cuit !

Diane : La Vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Toute les filles hochent la tête, Seamus n'as pas tords on est vraiment cuit. Il est vrai que vous n'êtes pas au courant de cette liste. J'arrache la liste des mains d'Hermione, mieux faut tenter le tous pour le tous. Je regarde ladite liste. Oh Mon dieu ! On est mal, vraiment mal…

**1****er ****: Alice Eastwood**

**2****ème ****: Daphnée Greengrass**

**3****ème****: Sélénée Sylverwood**

**4 : Cho Chang**

**5 : Luna Lovegood et Diane Bloodroses**

**6 : Padma Patil et Tracey Davies**

**7 : Athénée Eastwood et Suzanne Bones**

**8 : Madeline Songwood, Sue Lee et Hannah Abbot**

**9 : Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet et Katie Bell**

**10 : Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown**

**…**

**66 : Millicent Brustol **

**… **

**69 : Hermione Granger**

**… **

**Avant dernière : Ginevra Weasley**

**Dernière : Pansy Parkinson**

_**P.S : les photos n'ont pas pu être mise avec vu que le professeur Rogue confisque les photos depuis Trois jours.**_

Tout le monde lèvent les yeux vers le professeur Rogue qui s'étouffe avec sa biscotte, il y a pas à dire ce prof ne tourne pas rond, je comprends pourquoi ma mère la lâche.

Madeline : Franchement Alice, je ne comprends pas ce que tu trouves au grand brun ténébreux, regarde-moi celui-là il est tordu et pervers.

Rogue qui buvait son café pour passer la biscotte, le recrache sur le professeur McGonagall. Là je crois que ça va trop loin pour moi…

Colin : Rendez-moi mes Photos !

Seamus : surtout celle dénudé !

Godric : je ne suis pas mécontent d'être revenue, moi !

Salazar : Des photos dénudés… de mes héritières… je vois d'ici le scandale…

Pendant ce temps les filles commencent à s'agité concernant les résultats du classement, je vois Hermione qui commence à chiffonnera le papier nerveusement, bien fait pour elle, ça lui apprendra à être fausse.

Hermione : Je passe après Millicent Brustol

Cho : Quoi je ne suis que quatrième.

Sélénée : tu sais Chang, personne ne se souvient du quatrième, le malheur qui occupe cette place, parce que juste avant la ligne d'arrivée, il a trébuché, et quelqu'un en a profiter pour le dépasser. Aussi cette personne ne se souvient que de l'amertume de la défaite et de sa propre médiocrité.

Neville : Waoh, je ne l'ai jamais vu parler autant…

Madeline : ça c'est parce que tu ne la connais pas, en temps normal c'est une pipelette, d'ailleurs on lui à imposer un quota journalier publique.

Alice : D'ailleurs, elle vient de le dépasser.

Sélénée : pas de soucis je me la boucle.

Pansy : Est-ce que quelqu'un a voté pour moi ?

Ginny : Ce n'est pas possible il y a trucage.

Alice : je suis d'accord avec Weasley fille, je ne peux pas être première.

Athénée : Moi aussi je pense qu'il y a trucage, donc je porte réclamation auprès du président du conseil masculin, il n'est clairement pas possible que Parkinson puisse être dans le classement, elle est hors catégorie.

Daphnée : Enfin, je ne suis plus la première, mon rêve se réalise…

Goyle et Crabb : Parce qu'il y a un président ?

Zacharias Smith : Je demande à ce qu'il y ai des élections et je me présente !

La gente masculine (pense) : Oh merde !

La gente féminine (pense) : A mort !

Non loin du professeur Rogue, quelqu'un marmonne tout en aiguisant épées, couteaux, poignards et autres joyeuseries « photos dénudées… mes… héritières… » ca y est, on vient de créer un monstre.

**POV Auteur :**

**Pendant ce temps loin dans un manoir :**

… : celui-ci

… : Non

… : pourquoi pas, met le sur la pile de droite.

… : Eh j'en ai un qui ressemble à George Clooney

… : Je préfère Brad pitt

… : Ah moi je suis plus tom Cruise

**Trois semaines plus tard à poudlard :**

**POV Alice et Sélénée :**

Cela fait maintenant trois semaines, que « Gryffi »est revenue sous forme spectrale, et a peine 3 heures qu'il a retrouvé un corps de chair et de sang, qu'il est déjà dans la mouise. En effet depuis sous retourne, il a tellement fait tourner papi Salazar en bourrique, que pour le punir celui-ci la transformer en mouche et le course à présent à travers le château armée d'une tapette à mouche pour aider Gryffi avec son régime.


	24. Chapter 24: Salle des professeurs

Chapitre 24 : Salle des professeurs

**Début décembre, poudlard, salle des profs :**

**POV Auteur :**

Après ce jour fatidique qui vu le professeur Rogue perdre toute sorte de dignité, le calme n'était toujours pas revenue au château, s'immiscent jusque dans la salle des profs. Pendant les poses et les réunions impossibles d'avoir la paix. La tension était telle qu'il valait trouver une solution c'est pourquoi il fut décidé qu'une réunion devait avoir lieu.

Dumbledore : avant tous de chose, est-ce que quelqu'un veut un cajou ?

McGonagall : je pense qu'il y a autre chose de plus important, albus, que de savoir si quelqu'un ici-bas, a envie de se boulotter des cajous en votre compagnie ! Je vous rappelle que l'heure est grave.

Dumbledore : Allons, allons vous exagérer Minerva, de plus nous ne sommes pas tous présent.

A cet instant, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit avec fracas sur le professeur Sinistra qui entre dans la salle en brandissant un string rose fuchsia en imitation léopard, en demandant qui en était le propriétaire. McGonagall s'apprêta à prendre la parole, quand Dumbledore la coupa net dans son élan.

Dumbledore : Maintenant que nous sommes au grand complet, Sinistra veuillez poser le slip de bain des LMFAO pour que nous puissions nous concentrer sur les points essentiel de cette réunion.

Poppy : je pense qu'Irma a besoin de prendre du repos, elle m'a l'air complètement dans la lune.

Irma (de l'autre côté de la table, la bibliothécaire avec toute son attention porté sur une pâquerette) : il m'aime…un peu …beaucoup…

Dumbledore : je n'ai rien contre lui donné des vacances, mais qui va la remplacé ?

Ombrage : humhum, peut être peut-on mettre les deux pique assiettes nuisible, qui ont élu domicile dans cette grande institution au travail ou alors ils prennent la porte.

Irma (qui se reveille) : Gryffi attend moi !

Pomona : Qui est Gryffi ?

Dumbledore : Ah les amours de jeunesse.

Minerva : je pense qu'elle faisait référence au fondateur de ma maison. D'ailleurs Severus, vous êtes prié de rendre ces photos à Mr Crivey.

Severus : Impossible je les ai brulé… de plus vous devriez me remercier, imaginer le scandale qui éclabousserait l'école si on venait à prendre que la maison censé rassemblé les preux chevaliers regorge en fait de pervers notoires.

Minerva : ce ne sont que des photos.

Severus (avec de grand geste) : et ombrage fait du nu Artistique.

Ombrage : sachez que le ministre me trouve for belle…

Filius : Alors le ministre a des gouts douteux.

Albus : Passons à des choses plus sérieuses.

**Radio poudlard à l'heure du déjeuner.**

**PoV Théodore Nott**

Je viens d'arriver dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner, je m'installe tranquillement à la table de ma maison, quand une musique d'un flash info moldu commence à résonné, je me tourne vers le corps professoral et je m'aperçois qu'ils sont tous là, ce n'est pas le cas pour les héritières de Salazar qui a un grand sourire sur les lèvres, qu'est-ce qu'il mijote encore…

Lee : étudiante, étudiant, professeur et gens qui nous écoute, je suis Lee « je fais ce que je veux » jordan et je serais votre animateur radio, mes associés et moi-même avons décidé de vous mettre au contact de ce qui se passe réellement dans ce château. Alors bienvenu sur le canal national du monde magique portant le nom de Radio Poudlard, la première radio officiel de poudlard. Nous deux envoyée spécial du jour sont Luna « on ne nous dit pas tous » Lovegood et Diane « je vous épinglerai toute » Bloodroses. Je vous laisse la parole Diane.

Diane : Merci Lee. Avis à la population, il semblerai que le professeur Sinistra est trouvé un String rose léopard dans le couloir entre son bureau et la salle des profs, de toute évidence c'est un string masculin, n'hésitez pas à le réclamé, ou à trouver son heureux propriétaire…

Luna : Nous tenons à préciser que les paris sur l'appartenance de ce vêtement sont ouverts. Les Bookmakers sont nul autres que Fred et George Weasley. Je rappelle aux elfes de maison qu'ils ne peuvent pas y participé, ils connaissent les vêtements de chaque personnes vivants dans ce château

Lee : Diane, Luna, avez-vous d'autre nouvelle de la salle des profs ?

Diane : Oui, sur la question des photos des étudiantes dénudées, alors que le professeur McGonagall essaye de réglé le problème, nous savons de source sûr que le directeur de l'école aurait dit mot pour mot _« Passons à des choses plus sérieuses. »._ L'honneur des jeunes filles de cet établissement ne serait donc pas quelque chose de sérieux pour lui.

Luna : Autre nouvelle, il semblerait que miss Ombrage soit passé à la casserole pour son poste de sous-secrétaire de l'état. Mensonge ou vérité. Selon c'est dire le Ministre Fudge apprécie c'est photo de nu artistique, la promotion canapé fait-elle donc office de corruption au ministère ! People, Irma Pince est tombé amoureuse, ne pouvant plus assurer la bibliothèque, Sir Godric Gryffindor prend sa succession.

Lee : maintenant une courte page de publicité par Madeline « I am Happy » Songwood

Madeline : Bonjour à tous, pour commencer je remercie les actionnaires pour la création de cette antenne radio, Mr Harry « Ya pas de raison que je sois le seul à Morfler » Potter, ainsi que la famille Slytherin. Publicité spéciale pour les farces pour sorcier facétieux, moins dit pourcent de réduction sur les bonbons anti sèche, ils recherchent aussi des testeurs, contrats à pourvoir auprès de George Weasley.

Lee : nous tenons aussi à vous faire savoir que si cette première diffusion à marcher du tonnerre nous verrons notre apparitions sous formes de journal Hebdomadaire en associations avec le chicaneur, il sera disponible dans tout le monde magique anglais, nous promettons une rubrique potin, célébrité, sport, gastronomie, musique, féminine, littérature politique et d'autre encore. Et pour votre bon plaisir je vous présente mes sept envoyés spéciaux. Alice « qu'on leur coupe la tête » Eastwood, sa sœur, Athénée « cruciverbiste » Eastwood, Madeline « I am Happy » Songwood, Diane « Je les épinglerais toute » Bloodroses, Sélénée « On n'est toujours pas couché » Sylverwood, Luna « on ne nous dit pas tous » Lovegood et enfin Harry « Ya pas de raison que je sois le seul à morfler » Potter. Nous vous souhaitons une bonne journée.

Oh mon dieu, dite moi que je cauchemarde, ils n'ont pas osez vers ça ! Je crois que les trois quarts des étudiants présent sont rouge écarlate pour diverses raison avant qu'un brouhaha explose tel une beuglante à retardement, ils plaisantent, ils n'ont pas diffusé ça dans l'Angleterre magique, je vois d'ici le scandale. Rusard cours se cacher pour je ne sais quel raison, les professeurs se parlent entre eux.

Albus : il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où ils peuvent se cacher, la salle sur demande doit être leur repaire.

Je devrais peut être leur signaler, que connaissant l'esprit tordu des héritières Slytherin, c'est surement dans la chambre des secrets qu'elles sont à préparer leurs coups, quoi que, suis-je tellement obligé de leurs dire ? Ma conscience me pose problème

Salazar : Si j'étais vous monsieur Nott, je ne dirais rien et laisserai Dumbledore dans la panade. En fait, j'ai exactement le même choix que vous. Et je n'ai aucun scrupule à les envoyer dans la mauvaise direction.

Théodore : Je vois ou vous voulez en venir, vous êtes juste pour vous-même. Pas de soucis, leurs chutes ne seront que plus drôles.

Salazar : Exactement. Alors à votre avis à qui appartient se string ?

Théodore : Hors de question que je parte sur ce sujet.

J'ai bien une petite idée mais… non vraiment je n'ai pas envie d'y penser, entre ça, Malfoy qui est soi-disant avec Weasley, (comme quoi les rumeurs vont de bon train) et le professeur Rogue qui est accro à la photo d'étudiante. Je ne crois pas que je vais survivre à cette année.

Certain professeur sont resté à table avec un air pensif, je parle du professeur Flitwick, il ne cesse de parler dans sa barbe, répétant toujours les mêmes mots. Je crois que je vais le laisser réfléchir, il fait vraiment peur là.

**P.o.V Auteur : **

La journée arrivant à sa fin, albus n'arrivant pas à attraper les animateurs et reporteur de Radio Poudlard sur le fait commence à ce demandé s'il ne devrait pas camper devant la salle sur demande avec quelque machmallow grillé. Pourtant Minerva l'a prévenue qu'ils avaient tous été en cours cet après-midi, ce à quoi Albus a répondu qu'il y avait conspiration contre lui, Minerva a posé un long soupire et laissant Albus devant un mur, repartie pour dîner. Personne ne doutant qu'ils sont dans la chambre des secrets dans le but de créer le fameux journal promit à l'Angleterre magique, le titre de celui-ci encore en débat avec ces principaux actionnaire, il faut dire que l'émission radio a eu un tel succès qu'ils ont vite été submergé par le nombre de lettre des fans qui pousse comme des champignons en Grande-Bretagne. Une nouvelle rubrique est en création « réponse au lettre des lecteurs ».

Pendant ce temps, tous les élèves et professeurs sont réunis dans la grande salle pour le dîner, quand le petit professeur de sortilège se lève pour tendre à Argus un string rose léopard.

Filius : Je crois argus, que ceci vous appartient, tout le monde sait dans cette école que vous ne cessez de courir après ombrage depuis l'année dernière. Comme tout le monde sait qu'elle apprécie le rose et les félins. Et si vous pouviez éviter de le perdre dans les couloirs la prochaine fois, ça nous éviterait un scandale dans la presse.

Une journée banale en soi dans le château, avec des parents plus ou moins mécontents de savoir que leurs petites filles ont été prises en photo, Albus a encore beaucoup de travail avant de pouvoir fermer l'œil, et aucun professeur ne veut l'aider. Tandis que Salazar, lui, s'amuse comme un petit fou. Albus risque de tombé plus vite qu'il ne pensait et ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire, il doit reconquérir son château après tous. Et il sera la première pierre qui verra chuté l'illustre directeur, quel insulte que de laisser des photos de ces héritières, nu qui plus est, être entre les mains de ce fourbe de Severus Rogue. Il espère juste que ce n'est pas tombé entre les mains de ce crétin de Tom, il serait capable de venir avec une idée saugrenue.


	25. Chapter 25: J'en veux plus

Chapitre 25 : J'en veux plus

PoV Severus :

Je suis dans mon bureau à corriger les copies de cette bande de cornichon de première année, rien ne pourrais me mettre de bonne humeur de toute façon. Entre Voldemort qui me demande plus de renseignement sur ses cousines et le chantage de ce morveux de Griffondor, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête.

Toc toc toc

Ça doit être ce crétin de Crivey qui vient me vendre ses fichus photo

Severus : qui vit dans un ananas dans la mer ?

Colin : Bob l'éponge carré

Severus : Combien vous voulez Mr Crivey ? Et restez dans le possible du réalisable.

Colin : 7 gallions, vous n'imaginez pas comment c'est dur. Depuis que notre petite affaire a été dévoilée aux grands jours, c'est la galère. Un suppléant serait de mise, je sais que j'ai loupé le dernier devoir, si vous pouvez me mettre un acceptable, ce serait génial.

Severus : Ne poussez pas le bouchon. Donnez-moi ces photos et fichez-moi le camp.

Une fois, les photos en mains, je les rajoute au nouveau dossier créer pour le lord, une fois la porte fermé à double tours je transplane illico presto au manoir Malfoy où le seigneur des ténèbres attends.

Au manoir Malfoy :

PoV Voldemort

J'ai signalé à mes sous fifres une réunion et pourtant pas la moitié n'est arrivés. Seul Severus a eu la décence de me prévenir de son retard, alors pour la peine il aura droit qu'à une fouille de son esprit plutôt douloureuse. Les autres, je leur offrirais un bon doloris. Qui sont-ils pour me faire perdre mon temps ? Rien, juste des vermiceaux, ils ne doivent que me servir. Les avoirs à mes pieds, il n'y a rien de plus jouissif, et les voir se tordre de douleur suite à un doloris.

PoV auteur :

Snape venez tous juste de se remettre de l'attaque mentale du lord, avant de lui remettre un dossier plus ou moins épais.

Severus : voilà ce que vous m'avez demandé maitre. Le dossier se concentre sur la vie familiale.

Ne changeant pas ces habitudes, le lord noir aime toujours s'entendre parler.

Voldemort : voyons voir.

**La famille slytherin possède de multiple demeure a travers le monde, les plus importes sont le manoir de l'hermitage en Russie, le Chambord inversé en France, the Rabbit Hall sur Belle-Ile, the frog hell Manor en Angleterre, et la maisonnette au bord du lac.**

**Phoebe Songwood, 35 ans, sirène, dresseur de troll de sécurité, travail en tant que directrice de Securi troll direct.**

**Eoin Songwood, 43 ans, enchanteur de métaux, travail pour Gringott**

**Alexei Eastwood, 110 ans, Haut elfe des bois, directeur des relations publiques avec les moldu, conseil international de la Magie. **

**Viviane Eastwood, 34 ans, Médicomage indépendante, directrice de la clinique Sainte Panacée.**

**Alyssa Bloodroses, 36 ans, Fée papillon, Fabricant de balais, travaille pour la compagnie Nimbus.**

**Sileas Bloodroses, 43 ans, soigneur de Dragon, directeur adjoint de la réserve de dragon privé « L'Âtre ».**

**Morgane Sylverwood, 34 ans, Gardienne de dragon, directrice de la réserve de dragon privé « L'Âtre ».**

**Itachi Sylverwood, environ 110 ans, Vampire, Guérisseur indépendant, deuxième directeur de la clinique Sainte Panacée. **

Dit moi Severus, cette clinique de Sainte Panacée se trouve où et depuis quand les vampires sont des Guérisseurs ?

Severus : la clinique est une clinique pour sorcier, elle se situe au cœur de la forêt de brocéliande, au niveau du pont des secrets. Pour votre deuxième question, je n'en aie pas la moindre idée.

Voldemort : Bien, je continue, ils y a des contrats de mariage sur la tête de mes cousines, alors voyons.

**Alice Eastwood les possibles contrats Adrian Pucey, Marcus Flint, Cormac Mclaggen, Terrence Higgs, Cassius Warrington, Victor Krum.**

**Athénée Eastwood les possibles contrats Roger Davis, Draco Malfoy.**

**Diane Bloodroses les possibles contrats Fred Weasley, Zacharias Smith.**

**Madeline Songwood les possibles contrats Georges Weasley, Ernie MacMillan.**

**Sélénée Sylverwood les possibles contrats Charlie Weasley, Ron Weasley, Anthony Goldstein.**

Je vois que certains d'entre vous on eut la bonne idée de faire des demande de contrat de mariage. Pour cela vous serez récompensé. Severus où sont les photos ?

Severus : Voici les photos, mais mon seigneur avec l'incident de la semaine dernière, il me devient difficile de prendre des photos comme vous les souhaitez.

Voldemort : Je comprends, Queudver, j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à te transmettre. Je veux que tu prennes ta forme animagus et que tu diriges vers Poudlard et que tu prennes des photos de mes charmantes cousines au mieux de leur avantage. Je me suis bien fais comprendre.

Queudver : Bien Maitre. J'y vais de suite maitre.

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard :

La journée était bien avancée quand vingt-six colombes arrivent, regroupé par paire avec un ruban de Satin rose et attaché à ce ruban une carte en forme de cœur. Et plus les colombes s'approchent, plus les élèves s'aperçoivent que sur les plumages clignotent le mot Félicitations.

Sélénée : Franchement y a dès fois je voudrais bien être dans la tête de tante Phoebe, on pourrait penser qu'avec des gènes de sirènes tous va bien, mais visiblement elle a pris l'eau.

Alice : La consanguinité fait beaucoup pour certain, mais dans son cas il n'y a pas besoin de ça.

Pendant ce temps les colombes se sont posés devant certain élèves : Fred, Georges et Ron Weasley, Zacharias Smith, Ernie MacMillan, Roger Davis, Draco Malfoy, Anthony Goldstein, Adrian Pucey, Marcus Flint, Cormac McLaggen, Terence Higgs, et Cassius Warrington. Ceux-ci ouvrir la lettre pour la lettre. Et quand celle-ci s'ouvre un son en sort.

… : Oyez, oyez, toi qui as reçut cette missive d'amour.

Les petites filles de Salazar : Tante Phoebe !

2 personnes derrières Phoebe : Tu crois que c'est une bonne entré en matière.

Phoebe : Franchement Morgane, Viviane. J'écoute toujours les conseils de grande tante Georgette.

Morgane : elle est morte l'année dernière, en s'étouffant avec un os de lapin.

Viviane : en même temps, elle l'avait cherché, elle l'a laissé cuire trop longtemps, résultat il a voulu se venger. Même dans la mort, ils ont une dignité.

Phoebe : bref, toujours est-il que tu es cordialement invité à vous joindre à nous le temps de faire connaissance avec vos prétendantes le temps d'un bal le 24 décembre au soir. Cette lettre vous servira de Porteloin pour joindre notre charmante maisonnette au bord du lac.

Alyssa : le porteloin se déclenchera à 18H 36. Sur ceux au revoir.

PoV Filius :

Cinq garçons de Serpentard ont reçu cette lettre, deux de Serdaigle, deux de Poufsouffle, et quatre de Gryffondor.

Les filles : Non mais c'est une mauvaise blague !

Marcus : Génial, on a passé la première épreuve.

Draco : et tu as été choisi pour qui ? Moi c'est pour Athénée.

Athénée : Pauvre de moi…

Marcus : Alice, mais je ne suis pas le seul.

Pucey, Higgs et Warrington : Nous aussi c'est pour Alice.

McLaggen : Je suis aussi pris pour Alice.

Alice : Ce n'est pas vrai, Je savais qu'il fallait que j'aille me promener dans les bois en petit chaperon rouge.

Ernie : je suis honoré d'être l'un de tes prétendants Madeline.

Madeline : Ô pitié, il est hors de question que je passe ma vie avec un Poufsouffle.

Georges : Je suis là pour remonter le niveau Madeline.

Madeline : Heureusement !

Fred : Et moi je suis dans ceux de Diane.

Diane : Super, au moins, j'ai quelqu'un de potable. Et c'est qui l'autre ?

Zacharias : Moi… ô la poisse…

Roger : moi je suis dans les prétendants d'Athénée.

Sélénée : Et les deux derniers sont pour ma pomme. Un crétin de Gryffindor et un mouton à maturité de Serdaigle. J'espère que j'en ai d'autre, parce que là ça craint.

Ron : Maman n'aurait pas osé me faire ça ! Non pas avec une Serpentard ! J'espère que c'est une mauvaise blague.

Anthony : Moi je m'en fout, du moment qu'on me fout la paix.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26 : Invitations et Réactions

Grande salle mi-décembre :

PoV auteur :

Encore une journée calme et banal à l'école de magie, bien que cinq jeunes filles ont un petit sourire narquois sur leurs visages et que leur ancêtre s'amuse comme un petit fou. Le courrier arrivant comme à son habitude, avec douze oiseaux tropical en plus portant le blason de la maison serpentard… et oui encore…

Les douze destinataires sont plus que surpris de la lettre.

PoV Fred :

AH les filles ont prévu une farce de grande envergure et attendent qu'on les aide… à moins que c'est un rapport avec les lettres précedantes. Lisons, lisons… Houlà gollum déteint sur moi, où alors c'est dobby. Reste à voir. Alors cette lettre.

**Très cher Ami,**

**Vous êtes cordialement invité à la soirée « je fais tous pour contre carré le plan des parents ». Votre présence est obligatoire (dans le doute on précise).**

**Nous vous attendons donc à la maisonnette au bord du lac le 18 décembre à 14 heures tapante.**

**Vos amies adorables et sincèrement vôtre. **

**Sélénée, Alice, Athénée, Diane et Madeline.**

**PS : une fois cette lettre touchée, elle retient votre signature magie et ce peu importe où vous vous trouvez, elle vous mènera chez nous. **

Mon cher frère en pense quoi, sans doute la même chose que moi.

Fred et George : Géniale !

PoV Harry :

Au moins je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer pour noël cette année.

Harry : Ron, Hermione, cette année je ne reste pas ici pour noël et je ne pourrais pas passer noël avec vous.

Hermione : Pourquoi ?

Harry : je dois rencontrer mes nouveaux tuteurs magiques…

Ron : Bonne chance mon vieux !

Ils ont vraiment gobé mon mensonge ! Incroyable !

PoV Neville

Il va valoir que je préviens grand-mère, sinon je sens la crise de nerf, en plus je ne connais pas très bien ces cinq-là. Mais elles n'ont pas l'air de nous vouloir du mal, alors je devrais peut être en profité.

PoV Auteur :

Coté Serpentard les réactions sont plus ou moins mitigés. Il faut dire que personne ne s'attendait à voir un tel spectacle dès le matin.

Daphné : Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que je viens faire la dedans.

Tracey : Vois le bon côté Daph, au moins on verra leurs parents…

Théodore et Blaise : On va mourir…

Adrian : Les gars, vous exagérez, et puis au moins, on est considéré pour qui nous sommes, sinon elles ne nous auraient pas invité.

Coté Serdaigle :

Luna : C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à m'inviter Alice.

Alice : C'est normal, je te considère comme un membre à part entière de notre famille.

Roger : J'avais déjà prévu des plans, il faut que je décommande pour vous, rien d'impossible en somme.

Coté Poufsouffle :

Susan : Je suis plutôt confuse, pourquoi vous m'avez invité, on s'est jamais adresser la parole jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Diane : ne pose pas de question.

Madeline : En réalité, se sont Alice et Sélénée qui voulaient t'invité, mais on sait pas pourquoi.


End file.
